Not As Grimm (Adopted - HIATUS)
by GrammerPolice
Summary: During a mission to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone, Danny is stuck in a ghost portal as it explodes. This sends him into a different world. How will the Phantom react to the soulless creatures that wander the land? And what will he do when the Huntsmen come looking for answers? (Danny is a faunus. I am not a Furry, shut up) **UPDATED: EVERY 2ND WEEKEND**
1. Power Trio 1 - Chpt 1

**Not As Grimm**

 **(Republished)**

 **Chapter One**

 **A/N: Ok, yet another fanfic! Wow, I'm just banging these out left and right (Note the sarcasm).**

 **This is heavily adapted from 'Not As Grimm' By Dr. ForgottonFables, who (to my knowledge) has stopped writing fics. They put this up for adoption on March 10th 2016, but they didn't finish the original fic. So, here I am to finish it - along with all the others who decided to do this much earlier.**

 **Other than that, I've really only changed a few sentences/grammatical errors and one or two things about everyone's favourite ghost boy. All I can say is sorry, and that I am not a Furry (not hating!**

 **These really only show up later in this chapter, so...this is basically just blatant plagiarism. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Anyhoo!**

 **Please remember to R &R, and enjoy!**

They've reached sector G4! Phantom and his cohort have broken through to... ahhh!" The government hired ghost hunter shouted in panic into his radio before a furry black claw with green nails slashed the phone out of his hand and pinned him to a wall. "No, please, I have a wife and child..." The Guy in White agent begged as the large, black, wolf ghost dressed in a green hoodie and jogging pants snarled in his face.

"Funny, so do I." An echoing voice said and floating above the wolf was a figure that any agent would know. 'Phantom', or Danny Fenton, a half ghost who was well known throughout the world after he led the project to save it from the Disasteroid. He was considered to be a class eight spectral entity, one of the most powerful beings in existence, due to his human like ability to adapt to his surrounding, his ghostly power, and resistance to damage.

His white hair and glowing green eyes were also known throughout the world, and almost every government in the world feared him after what had happened with Vlad Masters, another half ghost. And to make sure that nothing like the Disasteroid ever happened again, they were reactivating Project Exorcist, a plan to destroy the Ghost Zone.

"Where is she?" Phantom asked, his green eyes blazing even brighter.

"We... they have her in block W1, down the hall and to the left." The agent said fearing the sharp claws that were dangerously close to his throat.

"Thanks for the info. I suggest you go home if you want to live through the day. Come on Wulf, lets go," Phantom said, flying down in the direction that the man had instructed. Three more agents rushed into the block and Danny blasted them down with a heavy ghost ray. A week ago, he would have never used such a strong attack on a human, but he had learned not to treat the agents of the GIW like humans. Not after they killed his parents to steal the family ghost portal. Danny had managed to get his older sister and best friends to the safety of the Ghost Zone, but the monsters of the GIW had taken something important.

"Don't worry Dani, your daddy's coming," Danny muttered as he and Wulf reached the research room.

Wulf clawed through the ten inch anti-ghost door it was butter. After all, his claws could rip through the fabric of dimensional space, something like a door was nothing to him. The sciences gazed in numb horror as Phantom floated in.

He saw his own daughter laying on a lab table, strapped down and with dozens of cuts and needles in her. Splotches of red and green colored her normally black hair and her sharp blue eyes were dimmed from the drugs. "Daddy," She whispered as she saw Danny. Rage pumped through Danny's veins as he lifted a hand before vaporizing the scientists for what they had done to his daughter.

Danny and Wulf cut Dani free and Danny held his daughter to his chest. "Don't worry, Dani, you're safe now. I won't let them touch you again," Danny whispered to the little girl.

"I knew you would come for me, Daddy," Dani whispered, before falling asleep. Danny was only fifteen, but he still felt responsible for his three year old daughter. Dani was a clone made from Danny's DNA using an egg that was created out of ecto-materials. But Danny didn't care about any of that. To him, Dani was family. To him, she was his daughter.

"They've reached subject P02! Hurry, we can't let them escape!" Shouts came from beyond the shredded door.

Phantom handed the injured girl over to Wulf, "Wulf, I need you to take her home for me," Danny said as he turned to the door.

"But what of you, friend?" Wulf asked with his broken English.

"I need to destroy their ghost portal. As long as it still exists everyone is in danger," Danny said but he gave his old friend a sad grin.

"I have to do this, so that everyone can be safe... but if I die... take care of Dani for me," The young hero said.

Wulf looked torn, but finally nodded before tearing a hole in space and flying through with the girl in hand, the gate closing quickly behind him.

"Subject P02 got away!" One of the GIW shouted, having seen what happened.

"Doesn't matter, get Phantom, now!" Another shouted as they all pointed their guns at Phantom.

Phantom put up a green barrier between them their blasters' shots just bounced off. "You bastards think you can take me!? Think again!" Danny shouted, before releasing a blast of energy that burned all of the agents and launched them back. Danny jumped over them and flew through the building.

He knew where the portal was. It was almost as if the swirling gateway to Ghost Zone was a part of him, the birthplace of his powers. It didn't take long for him to find it; the last man made gateway to the Ghost Zone.

"After this is gone, everyone will be safe," Danny whispered as he grabbed onto the ecto-filtrator and began to overload it with his powers.

"He's trying to destroy the Ghost Portal, stop him!" An agent shouted. Danny felt a flare of pain run through his body as he finished his work.

"Ahhh!" Danny shouted as he staggered, seeing about twenty agents with heavy weaponry pointed at him. The one in front was holding a remote of some kind.

"We figured you would try to destroy the last working gate, Phantom. So we booby-trapped this entire room against ghosts. A piece of ectoplasmic scum like you should have been vaporized instantly, but I guess your human half is making it harder to destroy you," An agent said, grinning, "But it's only making you suffer longer, just like you deserve."

Danny managed to stand straight and face them. "Well then, I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing any of you. So let me just say... have fun in hell," Danny said venomously before falling backwards into the Ghost Portal, several of the agents' weapons firing on him, some actually managing to hit. Danny felt his skin being torn apart by the blasts as he entered the portal, but before he was all the way through the slip space, the ghost portal's filtrator overloaded and the whole thing exploded, killing the GIW agents and throwing Danny into a different dimensional slip stream and off to another world.

* * *

"Look at all the flowers, mommy!" March cheered as the five year old faunus ran into the flowerbed in a small clearing in the forest near their village. March Usagi had short chocolate brown hair and red eyes. Like most faunus she had a clear visible animal like trait- she had rabbit ears that flopped down and covered her more human ones.

"Don't run off too far, March. We're just gathering some tree sap and then we'll be going back home, okay? I don't want you to be gobbled up by a Grimm," March's mother, May, shouted to her baby girl. May had the same brown hair as her daughter, though hers was much longer, and instead of having rabbit ears, May had goat horns growing out of her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much, dear," January said to his wife, "we've never had any Grimm attacks in this area before, so it should be safe. And besides, I think the Grimm would just get sick from our little March's positive attitude."

January had naturally wild gray hair and dark eyes to go with his own pair of rabbit ears that stuck straight up on his head.

March had moved along to the edge of the clearing before she stopped and screamed, shocking both parents and sending them running towards their baby girl. March was running as fast as she could, but a Beowolf was sprinting after her. A fifteen foot tall black creature with a wolf-like head and long monkey-like arms tipped in white claws, the white mask-like shell that covered its face showed no hint of true life. January and May were horrified as they pulled out guns, but they were no Huntsmen, and they didn't know how to fight Grimm.#

March stumbled and fell to the ground in her haste to get away from the monster. The Grimm took it's chance and leaped at the girl. March screamed, "Help me!"

There was a loud yelp and the world went still. March turned back towards the Grimm to find a human boy standing between her and the Grimm. He looked around fifteen years old, with black hair. His body was covered in cuts and burns that seemed to give off a greenish glow. He was holding a long icy spike in both hands and had skewered the Beowolf straight through its throat.

The boy pushed the Grimm to the side, letting go of the icicle in the process. The Grimm's body quickly started to fall apart and evaporate.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, turning to March. The little faunus girl was stunned, she had never seen a human before and she had always heard bad things about them, and yet one had appeared out of nowhere and saved her. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the boy's own blue eyes. "That's... good..." The boy muttered, collapsing to one knee. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were unfocused, but he pulled himself up and walked off towards a large pine tree, where he leaned against the bark and closed his eyes.

January grabbed March's hand. "March dear, we have to go back to the village right now," The father said urgently.

"But what about the boy?" March asked as her father pulled her away.

"He's human, March, humans aren't allowed in the village. Leave him," May said she gathered their things, "Grimm like that one live in packs, we need to hurry back to the village immediately and warn the elder."

"No! We can't just leave him here!" March shouted and tried to pull away from her father but she was quickly dragged away. As she left the clearing she could see the boy watching her with a sad smile on his face as he waved goodbye.

* * *

March was finding it hard to understand the chatter of the adults in the village square. She was still trying to figure it out when the elder, a silver haired faunus with a long beard and bushy tail, called for order. "Quiet everyone," His rich voice rang through the room bringing silence in it's wake, "January, you say that your family came into contact with one of the Grimm at the northern edge of the village?"

"Yes, elder, we were going there to gather sap from the trees when one came out of the woods and attacked our daughter," January explained respectfully to the elder.

The elder sighed, "This truly is grim news. It seems that the Grimm are starting to be dawn here to our village. We will need to prepare to move our settlement and start over."

"We're going to move again, mommy?" March asked, holding onto her mother's dress.

"Yes sweetie, we are," May said patting the girl's head. It hadn't been the first time since March's birth that they had moved due to Grimm. The Grimm only had one purpose, they were creatures of destruction that were drawn to sentient creatures and their settlements. They did not eat, they did not sleep, they did not feel, and only the oldest of Grimm ever thought of anything more complicated than attacking the human or faunus in front of them. So whenever a Grimm pack got too close to their settlement, they packed up and ran away before they could be attacked.

It was true that there were four great cities that were protected from the Grimm by Huntsmen and Huntresses, but the small band of faunus had avoided such places for over five generations due to the way that faunus were treated by the humans that ran the cities; they were treated as nothing more than animals and subjected to cruelty and slavery.

Living outside of the cities was dangerous, but at least they were free. Though if they had stayed in contact with the outside world, they would have found that a war had happened since then and that slavery was outlawed, so even if the faunus were not treated as 'equals' in the city, they had their freedom and rights.

"But what about that boy?" March asked, still thinking about the boy that saved her life.

"Boy? What boy?" The elder asked, hearing the little girl's comment.

The parents exchanged glances. "When the Grimm attacked, a... a human stepped in the way and killed it," January said rubbing his knuckles. The people in the village became rigid at the word 'human'.

"A human... was it a Huntsman?" The elder asked.

"I... I don't know... he seemed rather young, only a teenager," January said.

"By the dust, a human and Grimm showing up on the same day," One of the women of the village commented.

"I doubt it is just a coincidence. That human boy probably led them right to us," A man spat.

"Yet another reason to move the village, but we must be even more careful not to leave a trail, lest the humans come and take us all away in our sleep." The elder said.

"But he saved me from the Grimm!" March yelled, not understanding why everyone was acting so badly towards the boy that saved her.

"That is just one of those games that the humans use," The elder spat, "You stupid child. You are falling right into his hands."

"Where is the human now?" Someone else asked.

"He... he was heavily injured whenever we first saw him," May said clasping a hand over March's mouth, "After he killed the Grimm, he collapsed against a tree. I would suspect that he has bled to death by now."

March's eyes widened with horror at the thought of the boy dead, but the others in the village seemed to be giving sighs of relief.

"Then get some rest tonight. Tomorrow we will pack up and leave."

"But mommy, shouldn't we help that boy? We can't just let him die," March asked back at the Usagi house; the last night the family would ever be staying in it. Her mother and father were already packing.

"No March, we never interact with humans. This is something you will understand when you are older," May said before pushing her child into her room, "Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

But March did not go to sleep. She waited until she could hear her mother and father's shallow snores in her rabbit ears before climbing out of bed and grabbing some bandages and apples. Then she carefully opened up the front door and headed out into the night to try and help the boy that saved her life. She wouldn't find out until later that it was this act of selflessness that ultimately saved her life.


	2. Power Trio 1 - Chpt 2

**Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Ok! Shite's actually going to be changed this chapter! Yippee! Well, stuff** _ **might**_ **change, it probably will. You can never be too sure.**

 **Replies:**

 **happysausage: Don't worry about that, I plan on changing few things along with the Jade-being-a-girl-name joke. Do you have any suggestions on what his name should be?**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy this plagiarism!**

Danny Phantom was actually pretty calm given everything that had happened. He was leaning up against the same tree he'd been leaning against when the odd bunny-eared girl had left with her parents, and was looking up at the night sky. The moon was broken; as if someone had blown half of it outwards from the inside.

"Either the idiots in White decided to unleash that payload they had saved for the Ghost Zone onto the moon, or I'm not in Kansas anymore," Danny mumbled to himself. He couldn't say that he was thrilled about having been sent to another world, one that seemed to have its own monster population and ungrateful people with animal ears, with no understanding of how to get back, but he wasn't all that upset about it either.

After all, he had been injured to the point where he should have been dead. The only thing that saved him was dumb luck and the fact that none of the GIW could aim a gun to save their lives.

Danny had protected his friends and what was left of his family and the Ghost Zone and human world were safe. So all he needed to do was find a way back eventually. Wulf would take good care of Dani and Jazz; they were strong enough to make it until he found a way to return to them. So for now he was mainly focused on trying to heal his wounds - a process that drained his energy reserves and bored him to tears. In truth the only thing that was really annoying him was how ugly the broken moon made the otherwise perfect night sky look.

Noticing a quiet rustling sound in some bushes on the other side of the field, Danny focused his perception on the area and noticed a small soul, the soul of a normal creature. It wasn't one of the monster; those, he quickly noticed, lacked a soul. He'd killed a few of them that tried to pass him in the direction that the small family had gone earlier, they never seemed to attack Danny himself though, they circled around him as if contemplating it, but they always tried to move on. Danny didn't know if they were just uninterested in him, or if they somehow felt like he was out of their league, even in his injured state.

But the movement in the bushes continued and a small being came out. Danny looked at it and his natural night vision flickered the creature into focus. It was the girl, the one that he had saved from one of the monsters earlier. The first monster he had killed and had started his trend of killing them. After all, not having a soul wasn't a good enough reason to kill something. But, if their kind attacked children on sight, then that was a perfectly good reason.

The rabbit girl moved slowly towards Danny, seemingly prepared to bolt like the rabbit she was at the first sign of trouble.

"Mr. Human-Boy-Person, are you still alive?" She whispered.

Danny chuckled at the unusual name the girl had given him, causing her to jump before he responded, "I'm still kicking. But shouldn't you be in bed? It's too late for a girl your age to be out and about."

"I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright," The girl said before revealing some bandages and a couple apples, "I brought you some bandages for your scratches. And some food, if you're hungry."

Danny smiled. "Thank you," he said as he picked up one of the apples. It was much better than Danny had hoped for. Apples were a symbol of death's power, just as much as they were a symbol of life. He found that apples recharged his powers much faster than any other food or drink.

The girl was staring at him. "Are you really human?" She asked, sounding curious, "The adults in my village always told me that humans were cruel and selfish people who would hurt me for being a faunus. But you don't seem that way at all."

Danny paused and thought about it for a moment. "They aren't exactly right, but they aren't wrong either," Danny said, confusing the girl a little, "It's true that there are some bad humans out there that do mean things to people who are different than them. But there are also humans that don't care about things like what you are and would be your friend regardless."

"How can they be both?" The girl asked.

"Well... do you have dogs in your village?" Danny asked.

"No, but we have cats," The girl offered.

"Ok then, you know how some cats are really tame and will let you pet them and hold them, but some try to scratch you if you get too close?" Danny asked, and the girl nodded, "Humans are the same way. Some are nice and some aren't, and some will be mean at first but then warm up to you. I bet there area few... faunus that are the same way," Danny said using the word that he had heard the girl use to describe herself.

"Oh, I think I get it," The girl said, smiling. Then she noticed some shiny objects at Danny's side. Danny followed her gaze down to a small stack of knives that he had fashioned out of ice. Each was a foot and a half long, four inches wide, and curved ever so slightly. Weapons to be used against the creatures.

He picked one up, holding it loosely by the blade and held the handle out for the girl. "You want to see it?" He asked, she nodded slowly, "Alright, just be careful, it's pretty sharp and cold."

She reached out and gasped as he fingers wrapped around handle.

"It's so cold," She giggled, "What's it made out of?"

"It's ice," Danny said, chuckling at the girl's reaction.

"Ice? I've never seen ice before. I thought it had to be really cold out to have ice," The girl said excitedly, "The village has to keep a low technology level to avoid attracting the Grimm. Or at least that's what the elder says."

"Really? You've never seen real ice before?" Danny asked, a little surprised.

The girl shook her head.

"Then I guess you've never seen snow either, huh?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Alright then, close your eyes," Danny said, smiling.

She hesitated but she closed them anyway.

Danny swept a glowing blue hand towards the clearing, "Alright, you can open them now."

The girl opened her eyes and gasped, breath taken at the now snow-white area.

"Wow, is that..."

She tried, but the words got lost as she walked forward and touched it, shivering at the cold between her fingers, "I didn't know humans could make snow."

Danny chuckled. "Most can't. I'm a very special kind of human," Danny said, "So what's your name kid? I can't thank you properly if I don't know your name."

The little girl grinned widely, "I'm March, March Usagi."

"March, huh? Well March, I'm Danny Phantom, thanks for the food," He thanked her, smiling.

"Danny?" March asked, confused, "That's a weird name."

Danny was a little surprised that the girl found his first name weird instead if his last.

"Well, you can call me Phantom if you want." Danny said.

"Can I really?" March asked.

"Go ahead. Almost everyone does," Danny shrugged as he finished the last of the apples, "But you really should be going back home. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah!" March cheered, grinning. Then she remembered that her village was moving.

"But my village is moving tomorrow to get away from the Grimm," She mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to visit you before you leave then," Danny said before getting up from the tree, "Come on. I'll take you home right now. It isn't safe for someone as young as you are to be running around alone."

"Are you really okay to be moving?" March asked, surprised.

"I'm fine, those apples you brought really did the trick," Danny grinned, "Come on, we can talk on the way."

* * *

Danny walked alongside March towards March's village. March asked a lot of questions, but Danny's answers only confused her. She had never even imagined half of the things that Danny had told her. Most of them seemed like something out of a fairy tale to her, except that the endings didn't seem very happy.

"We're getting close to my village now," March said happily, but then halted in her tracks with her rabbit ears twitching.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked the little faunus.

"I hear something..." March whispered.

There was movement in a bush to their right and a large black boar with a white mask-like plate over its face came barreling out of the bushes and straight at March, who fell back in shock. But before the boar-like Grimm could reach her, Danny grabbed March and pulled her out of the Grimm's path before taking one of the ice knives and sliding it into the eye hole of the Grimm's mask.

The Grimm squealed and turned to the pair. It hesitated for a moment, as if confused, before changing again. It started to roll, trying to run the two over, but as they moved to the side its back quills became stuck in a tree. Danny drove another knife into its stomach and after another squeal of pain, the boar disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

"Are you alright, March?" Danny asked the little girl as he quickly looked over her for injuries, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for other attackers. Yet again the Grimm creatures didn't seem to target him, they were more interested in the little girl.

"I'm alright." March said a little shaken. "But... they're so close to the village. And I can still hear it... I can still hear something smashing things. Mommy, Daddy!" March screamed and bolted towards her village.

"March wait, don't go alone!" Danny shouted, running after the girl as fast as he could.

March burst into the clearing that had been made for the small village and her heart sank into her heels. Dozens of Grimm were destroying the village, jumping on roofs, ripping off doors and smashing windows. That is, the ones that didn't have their teeth buried inside a dead faunus.

March nearly gagged, but instead ran straight past them in the hope that she would find her own house untouched in all the carnage. The Grimm were too distracted in their fit of destruction to even notice the girl as she moved past them. If March had taken even a moment to think, she might have noticed that she couldn't hear any cries of resistance.

She reached her house and a whole wall had been smashed in. She went into the house and saw her mother and father... underneath two large bear-like Grimm.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She cried out, not thinking about her own safety. The Grimm's heads shot up and they turned to face the little girl. Blood dripped from their mouths as they moved towards her.

Daggers of ice flew through the air and buried themselves in the throats of Ursas, turning them to a cloud of smoke in seconds.

"March!" Danny shouted as he moved to the girl's side, "March are you alright?"

The girl didn't respond. Danny followed her eyes to the lifeless bodies of March's parents, torn completely open.

March fell to her knees by her parents and sobbed, Danny standing behind her, unsure of how to could help. But the sounds of movement brought him back to reality. What seemed like every Grimm in the entire village was circling the house. A giant snake, two huge scorpions, a massive bird and nearly three dozen wolves had been drawn in by the despair in the cries of the innocent girl.

Five of the wolves rushed forward, wanting to be the first ones to get to the small child whose despair had caught their attention. But as they got closer, a shockwave of green energy blasted them all back, killing them in the process. March looked up as the bodies of the Grimm started to fade.

It wasn't until she wiped the tears out of her eyes that she noticed the bright light coming from behind her. She turned around to see Danny standing over her, only he looked different. His torn clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit, his hair was a pure white, and his eyes had turned a deadly shade of green. White light flickered off his body as he stood protectively over her.

"Phantom?" March whispered, amazed.

"I told you March, I'm a special kind of human,," Danny said, glancing down at her.

"Take all the time you need to grieve. I won't let them reach you."

Then the ground shook beneath them as what looked like a sixty foot tall mammoth Grimm came into view of the house.

"The world can never go easy on me, can it," Danny grumbled before getting to work on the small army around them.

Danny made three clones of himself to guard March from the smaller Grimm while he focused his attacks on the bigger ones. The snake tried to push past him towards the girl but a strong kick to the head quickly got its attention. The snake was fast and Danny had a hard time dodging its lunges, but after a few attempts he got a clean shot on one of its eyes, causing the creature to reel back in pain long enough for him to get a strong blast in on the bottom of its neck that burnt a hole in its spine, killing the snake.

Next was one of the scorpions. They seemed to have realized that Danny was a threat to them and that they needed to take him down first. They had yet to realize that they should have just turned and ran. Danny flew up into the air to get away from the claws and tails before raining down ecto blasts on them. But their harder shells seemed to resist being blasted so easily.

"Stubborn, huh," Danny grumbled as he charged up a bigger blast that knocked one of the scorpion's tails completely off. But before he could finish the job the bird dove at him and he had to dive to the side to avoid being eaten. Danny glared at the bird as it came back around and he put his hands together. He formed a small ice crystal and pumped it full of power until it was glowing like a green star. Then as the bird came at him with its mouth wide open he threw the crystal into its mouth before dodging to the side.

Danny grinned before snapping his figures. The built up energy exploded outwards and the bird's stomach expanded before it popped like an over-inflated balloon.

But Danny had taken too long: the Goliath had arrived, crushing the injured, bussized scorpion underneath its foot.

"Dang, it's even bigger up close," Danny remarked, wide eyed, "But you shall not pass!"

Danny roared and the sound became deafening, so intense that it became a visible force, a pulsating green light that flowed through the air. The smaller Grimm were reduced to smoke instantly and the remaining scorpion was blasted away, falling into pieces as it went. The Goliath tried to stand its ground, but the scream was slowly peeling away the shell over its head.

But Danny couldn't keep up the attack for long, not while maintaining the clones he had made to protect March from the other sides. His voice died before the Goliath was destroyed. The Goliath seemed to understand that Danny was weakened by his own attack and started to push forward again.

"Look up."

The Goliath didn't seem to understand the statement, so it didn't see the fifteen foot long icicle fall from the sky and smash into its weakened head plate, impaling it straight through the head and down to the ground. He'd had one of his clones fly above the beast and drop a giant icicle on it from a thousand feet in the air.

Dissolving the clones he returned to March. "You alright March?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the girl.

She pointed up at him, "Your ears..."

Danny blinked in confusion before reaching up to the top of his head. His eyes widened as he felt two canine ears that had definitely not been there before. He also felt something waving about behind him and looked back to see a furry, white tail. The only think he could think was, 'Huh!?'


	3. Power Trio 1 - Chpt 3

**Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Alright,** _ **this**_ **is the chapter where some stuff will change. Promise...maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a Furry.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ozpin could only sigh as he sat in the transport jetcopter that was moving towards the origins of the mysterious, massive power surge which had come and gone just days before. He had been very insistent on being among the group sent to check the area, since it had previously been home to a small band of faunus that had been too afraid to return to the cities after the end of the war.

He wanted to be part of any effort that would help those people in case there was a disaster, in hopes that it would help them come to terms with the passage of time and accept safe haven inside of the city walls. But unfortunately, he was not the one in charge. And it was set to be a military operation, not a relief effort.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy took a long sip from his coffee mug. He may have been getting along in years, but he was still a very strong presence, whether on a battle field, or at his school. He stood at an impressing height of six feet six inches, and his calm expression behind his spectacles and wild gray hair gave him the look of experience that one would expect of a man like him. And yet he was losing the respect of the Council due to his insistence that a time of peace should be used to enjoy peace and show how foolish war was. But the Council could only understand war and conflict, actions that only created more enemies.

"You aren't still sore that the Council picked me to lead the search, are you Oz?" Ozpin looked up to see an old student of his, Ironwood, standing over him.

"That they picked you? No, it's good experience for you General. The military force that you decided to take with you... that troubles me," Ozpin said, taking another swig from his coffee. James Ironwood was just as tall as Ozpin himself, with a military poster-boy look about him. His black and gray hair was well groomed and he was in a sharp, white military uniform. Just above his right eyebrow was a small piece of metal from his days as a soldier.

"Oz, we might be dealing with a new weapon. We can't go in unprepared. You know that these faunus could be working with the White Fang," Ironwood said, looking at his old friend.

"Or they could just be scared and innocent bystanders in whatever has happened, and we're only going to reinforce the fears they have about human kind only wishing to imprison them. You could have at least considered bringing one of our faunus Huntsmen as an messenger to try and find out what's going on," Ozpin replied, disappointed at Ironwood's stern look, "We are at peace General, shows of military might will only scare people."

"So you would rather we go in blind and accept the consequences!" Ironwood asked angrily.

"I didn't say that," Ozpin said with a sigh, "I am just saying that discretion is the best policy. And I don't think that we are searching for a weapon. I can't image a group of misguided terrorist like the White Fang could produce a weapon that could generate energy on the scale that our sensors detected."

Ironwood and Ozpin sneered at each other for several moments before a voice over the speakers interrupted them, "General Ironwood, sir, we will have visual of the site shortly."

"Bring it up on the monitors," Ironwood instructed. But when the images came to them he almost wished he hadn't seen them, "My god."

"The village has been destroyed," Ozpin said dryly, "We were too late." More than half of the building had been smashed to the ground, clear signs of a Grimm attack.

"We need to search for survivors."

"Right," Ironwood said, pressing a button for the intercom, "Send in the Atlesian Knights, the 200 models. See if we can't gather up any of the witnesses."

Ozpin's eyes nearly bugged out. "James, you can't be serious!" He said losing all pretense of respect in his disbelief, "Whoever has just survived this will be terrified, you can't send your heartless machines down there!"

"Would you prefer I send my living, breathing men down there to risk their lives?" Ironwood countered, "I'm sure you would have sent a few of your children down there to try to sort things out."

"Yes I would, because this situation requires thinking, feeling, people. These military drones are not like that Penny girl you're so proud of. They don't have souls, they don't even look all that human," Ozpin said, desperate for his old student to show some sense, "Please, I will go alone if I have to, just don't send in the bots."

"Oz...this is my operation," Ironwood said before giving the signal to continue the launch of the androids. The pod doors on the outside of the ship opened and a dozen white armored androids dropped from zip-lines down to the earth, "Don't worry Oz. You can calm everyone down once we've made sure that there is nothing dangerous down there."

The bots pulled out their guns and began to move through the village with caution. Ozpin and Ironwood observed their progress on monitors that displayed the first person view from the androids' cameras. "Something is missing here," Ozpin said after a few moments.

"What?" Ironwood asked, not understanding, "It looked just like any destroyed village."

"Yes, but where are the bodies? The Grimm are never this thorough. We should at least see some bones," Ozpin said, "There are patches of blood, but the bodies are gone."

Ironwood noticed what he was saying. "So there must be survivors to bury the dead," He reasoned. As if on cue, the androids stumbled across a few fresh, if poorly made, graves. They were arranged in three rows of twelve with crosses made out of bound twigs marking each of them. In front of them all was a large slab rock with four words burned into it: "May They Know Peace".

"We need to evacuate any survivors before more Grimm come," Ozpin said, knowing full well how the despair of those who grieve for the dead attracted the Grimm.

"Agreed, but I do wonder how anyone in a simple village like this survived an attack from the Grimm," Ironwood said as the androids were directed to move on. But as the bots reached the village square they were greeted by quite a sight. "What on earth..?" Ironwood said, shocked.

There was a wide cone of destruction in the middle of the area, and in the center of it was the body of a Goliath, still dissolving after being impaled through the head by what looked like a giant ice crystal.

"A Goliath! Something out there took down a Goliath!" Ironwood shouted, more than a little shocked. The Goliaths were the powerhouses of the Grimm world, having lived for hundreds of years. Most fully trained Huntsmen and Huntresses wouldn't risk a confrontation with one if they could help it.

"Indeed, I wonder what happened," Ozpin said, more curious than scared.

The sound of a bucket falling against the ground caught the androids' sensors and their heads and guns turned to see a small faunus girl, only around five years of age, standing with terrified eyes at the mobile unit. She had dropped a bucket of water at the sight of the droids. She turned and began to run, her floppy rabbit ears bouncing as she went.

"Follow the girl, she'll probably lead you to the other survivors," Ironwood said sternly.

"It would probably have gone better if we had living people down there," Ozpin grumbled, "Poor thing is terrified."

"Phantom! Phantom help!" The girl was screaming.

"Is she calling for the others?" Ironwood said, confused. Five of the monitors died, messages of lost signal flared up on the screen. "What?" Three of the bots turned to see five of the androids on the ground, cut to pieces. A bright flash of green light appeared on some of the screens before those too died, their droids laying on the ground with holes melted through their heads.

The dozen androids were picked off one by one until only one remained, it was turning about rapidly, its gun raised, trying to find the attacker.

Suddenly it had its legs pulled out from under it and a image of the sky was all it could see, until a white gloved hand brought down a crystal knife into the camera. The only thing that the General and Huntsman would see of the individual that took out their droids.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Ozpin said, doing his best to keep a cheeky smile off of his face.

"Interesting? There is a hostile force down there that took down a dozen of my state of the art Atlesian Knights, and all you can say is that it's interesting!?" Ironwood yelled.

Ozpin couldn't help but to roll his eyes, it was like watching one of his less mature students throwing a hissy-fit about a smudge on their brand new spear. "Saying that it's a hostile force might be going a bit far don't you think? Whoever it was heard the girl's cries for help and came and took down what he saw as a threat to an innocent child's safety," Ozpin said, getting up and pouring himself another cup of coffee, "But I do think that I would like to meet this man."

"Where are you going?" Ironwood asked as Ozpin walked to the back of their transport and pulled an emergency evacuation lever that caused a door to pop off.

"We tried things your way, now it's my turn," Ozpin said, his trusted cane in hand. "I'll contact you when I'm done," He finished before stepping out of the jetcopter, ignoring the General's shouts of outrage.

Ozpin cleared his landing without a problem, not even spilling a single drop of his coffee. He then proceeded in no hurry towards where he knew the living people to be. It was another reason that sending in a Huntsman or Huntsman in training made the most sense. Huntsmen could sense the aura produced by souls, a skill that Ozpin put a lot of weight on in his school. It was invaluable when performing rescue missions.

As he passed the slowly decaying corpse of the Goliath he put his hand on the spike to confirm his suspicions; it was made of ice. Based on the incision it made in the earth he concluded that it had become smaller since it had been placed there, but there was no sign of water. This meant that it was no ordinary ice. "It would have taken a lot of highly refined dust to make this," Ozpin mused. "I'll need to get a sample of this before I leave," He said before checking on the droids. He found the final droid to be destroyed, a knife still pressed into its head. And just as Ozpin expected, it was ice. Ozpin took the dagger and placed it in a small case that he had in his pocket.

Ozpin then walked towards one of the many ruined house, the only one that had any signs of being under repair. He could sense what felt like four souls inside. He lifted a hand and knocked on the door three times.

After a few moments the door opened and Ozpin was in for another surprise. Standing in front of him was what looked like a normal faunus boy, about fifteen years old with raven black hair and astonishingly icy blue eyes. The boy had pitch black wolf ears on the top of his head and Ozpin was sure that if the teen was to turn around, the professor would see a tail of the same colour. He was holding himself in a defensive manner, one foot slightly forward, shoulder back, body slightly angled, as if he wanted Ozpin to know that he was ready for a fight if Ozpin made any move.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked, suspicious but not altogether cold.

"Yes, I'm Professor Ozpin; I'm with a group that was looking for survivors," Ozpin said. It was the truth, if not the whole truth. Ozpin took note of the dagger made of ice in the boy's hand, halfway hidden behind him. The boy just looked confused.

"You're a professor?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He had to look up to see Ozpin face.

"Well, actually I'm a Headmaster." He said, a small smile playing his lips. He was amazed by the boy's aura. He had believed that there were four people in the house at first, but now he could see that there were only two, and that the boy was producing as much aura as three normal adults. "I assume that you're the one that destroyed the those androids?" Ozpin asked.

"You could say that," The boy said, tensing up a bit at the mention of the bots.

"I must thank you then. I'm hoping that this will teach one of my former students the importance of diplomacy before sending in armed robots," Ozpin said, shaking his head, "And you did a very impressive job."

"Why were you here again?" the boy asked.

"Well, I was hoping to convince the survivors of the village to take up shelter inside of the city walls where they would be safe from the Grimm, but it seems like it's too late." Ozpin said sadly looking about the destroyed village. "They died not even knowing that the war had been over for almost a century."

"Phantom?" a small voice asked curiously. Behind the boy was the little faunus girl that had been running from the robots.

The boy backed away from Ozpin and put the knife down. Ozpin didn't know if that was simply a test to see how he would react or an actual show of faith, but it was a step in the right direction. "Don't worry, March. It's safe." He said ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Phantom? Is that your name?" Ozpin asked the boy.

"Yeah, my name's Danny, Danny Phantom," He said, looking towards the Headmaster. Ozpin momentarily thought about how Danny was an odd name. "So you're going to be taking us to this city, then?"

"Vale is one of the four safest places in Remnant," Ozpin said simply, "But I'm afraid that it might not be the nicest place to grow up for orphaned faunus children." March hugged herself to Phantom's leg. "But I do have another offer for you. How would you both like to stay at my school? I think that you have potential to become a great Huntsman," Ozpin asked with a smile.

Phantom was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "We were just about to eat; maybe we should discuss this over a meal," he said, leading Ozpin to a kitchen area. There, Ozpin explained everything about Huntsman and Huntresses, and Danny agreed to go with him as long as he could remain with March, who he seemed to have adopted as a younger sister after her parents' deaths.

At the end of it all Ozpin couldn't help but smile. Not only did he just gain a promising student... but he also had one more thing that he could rub in Ironwood's face.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. I've decided to make sure that when I'm writing a fic, to have the next chapter done before I post the one before it. This does mean that future chapters will be delayed, God knows the next chapter for BBNBB is over two months late. Sorry about that. But I hope that in time this system will prove to be useful. Also, to do with my reposting this fic. For the first few chapters, there will be a few subtle changes - nothing too major. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Four**

 **A/N: See how procrastinating-ly productive I'm being? It's amazing!**

 **Here we go!**

"Come on Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said not even bothering to lower her voice. After all, almost no one paid any attention during Professor Port's class. So Yang and the other members of team RWBY had invented there own board game to kill time. Yang was the one that came up with it, being the one that got bored the fastest. The golden haired girl was a thrill seeker and couldn't take Port's stories for more than a few seconds.

The portly man stood in front of his captive audience, blissfully unaware of the fact that none of them were listening to old stories about he hunted down some Grimm. It was pretty easy for him to over look this, considering his eyes never seemed to be open.

It was rumored that Peter Port didn't have any eyes at all, or a mouth and that if you cut off his comically oversized mustache that always bobbed around as he talked you would find that there was nothing there but smooth skin. Other theorized that there was a second mustache inside of that one. His gray hair and proud posture gave him the appearance of a gentleman, but he really didn't play the part all that well and his attempts to connect with the kids always resulted in failure.

"Alright I rolled a four, that puts me in the 'Forever Fall' area. So... I collect three resource cards." Weiss said moving her piece across the make shift paper game board that they had made and collecting three small bits of torn paper. Weiss had snow white hair that was done in a one-sided pony tail, held up by a steel ornament on the right side of her head. A small scar in the corner of her left eye was not enough to distract people away from her glassy blue eyes. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this game."

The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee was always trying to hold up her families horror and be presentable. But even this usually strict girl had broken down and long since stopped paying attention to Professor Port's 'lectures'.

"Alright then, it's Blake's t..." Yang started but the door opened and they all quickly hide their bored game as Professor Ozpin stepped in, holding his signature cane and Beacon Academy coffee mug, each and every professor at Beacon had one of those coffee mugs. Most students believed that the teacher were only there in order to get an unlimited supply of free coffee. Some said that the academy coffee mugs could hold seven times the volume of coffee as any other mug of similar proportions.

"Mr. Ozpin. It is good to see you." Professor Port said to his boss. "We were just going over the differences between adolescent and adult Ursas."

'Was that what he was talking about?' The whole classed asked themselves, even the two people who had actually been listening. It seemed like a pointless topic, the older ones were easy enough to spot, they were bigger and covered in more white plates.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt your stories, Peter." Ozpin said with his usual knowing smile. "But I wanted to introduce you all to a new student that I found during my last outing."

"Well if they have your recommendation then they must be grade A Huntsman material." Professor Port laughed puffing out his chest. Some of the students were looking a little curiously towards the door. There minds were numb from the boring lesson and any mental stimulus was welcomed.

"You can come in now!" Ozpin shouted back towards the door.

There were shocked expressions as a small brown haired girl bolted into the room and up to Ozpin. "This place is so big!" She shouted with a grin that nearly split her face. The class was staring at what looked like a five year old faunus with floppy rabbit ears. She was dressed in a tiny Beacon Academy girls' uniform and bouncing up and down. "Mr Ozpin, this is the biggiest place I have ever seen!" She shouted again holding out her arms for enthuses.

Half the class started cooing at the cuteness of it. "Oh she's so adorable!" Nora said clasping her hands in front of her. The carrot topped girl was a member of team JNPR and always hyper as if her blood was made of sugar. "Oh I hope they put her on our team."

"Nora, I don't think she's the one joining the class." Lie Ren said a little soberly, his black bangs falling down in front of his pink eyes. He was Nora's partner in team JNPR and it was his job to keep an eye on her. A task that left the poor boy exhausted at the end of everyday.

"Well... Mr. Ozpin, I have never doubted your judgment before. I am sure she will be an excellent addition to the class." Professor Port said, since his eyes never opened and they couldn't see his mouth, so they had no idea if he was surprised or not. His shoulders seemed to be held up in the same potion as usual.

Ozpin chuckled. "No this is not the new student. This is March Usagi, Beacon's newest ward. That is our new student." Ozpin said, pointing towards the door were a young faunus boy with raven black hair and a rail and ears to match was standing. "Why don't you came and introduce yourself." Ozpin said to the boy.

"He's not exactly much to look at." Weiss sneered slightly, her distaste for faunus evident in her voice. As tactless as ever as the boy walked stiffly to the middle of the auditorium. "He doesn't even look seventeen yet. Do you think he's another early entry like Ruby?"

"I hope so. I don't like being the youngest in the academy." Ruby said. She had black hair that ended in a nature red highlight, unlike everyone else in the academy who had to wait until they turned seventeen before entering Beacon Academy, Ruby had been let in at the age of fifteen because she had impressed Ozpin. So she was a bit smaller and still had a childish air about her, despite her being team RWBY's leader. This childish nature was only made more obvious by her trademark red hood cape that she wore even with her school uniform.

The boy reached the middle of the room. He looked a bit small in his school uniform. "Um... my name is Danny. Danny Phantom. It's nice to meet you all." Danny said bowing a little. He was more than just a little nervous out there in front of the class.

"Danny? What kind of name is that?" Someone scoffed, "I can't believe they let a _faunus_ in", she said quieter. But, due to his heightened senses, he was able to pick up on her comment. He had heard tales of how humans treated faunus, even if it had gotten better over the years - some people still treated them like second class citizens. Danny glared slightly in her direction, his eyes flashing green for a second before returning to their usual icy blue.

The girls didn't even need to look to know that it was Cardin Winchester the idiot leader of CRDL. The brown haired giant was a huge bully with emphasis on the word huge. But the bully recoiled under the gaze of Ozpin.

"Jaune can you believe this?" Pyrrha said to her partner. Pyrrha was a pretty famous fighter, and one of the strongest in the school, if not the strongest. She had dark head hair that she wore in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I didn't know the academy took on wards." Jaune said. Looking at the little rabbit girl. Jaune was the average joe of the school, not really very good in a fight but he was a nice guy. It had taken everyone, including him by surprise when he was made leader of JNPR instead of Pyrrha. But Pyrrha liked things that way, though no one could understand why.

"I meant that boy's aura, it's insane." Pyrrha pointed out. Jaune raised an eyebrow, he had yet to learn how to sense auras but he was willing to take Pyrrha's word for it.

"Um... Mr. Ozpin!" Ruby said raising her hand to get the man's attention.

"Yes Ruby?" Ozpin said smiling from behind his spectacles.

"Since everyone is supposed to be in teams of four, what team is D... Danny going to be on?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm. Well that is the question. When I decided to let him in to Beacon, I thought I would just place him on the first team that asked that question." Ozpin said with a half smile. Ruby's eye twitched and she half lowered her hand. It was just like Ozpin to leave something important decision like that to the hands of fate. Though it was a system that had worked out well so far. "Thank you for volunteering."

"Way to go little sister." Yang said grinning as Ruby shrugged.

"Phantom, how about you and March go with your new team for the rest of the school day and then come to my office after school and we will work out housing arrangements for the two of you then." Ozpin said before starting to walk out.

Danny walked up to the row that Ruby was sitting on and sat down next to the girl with March sitting just one the other side of him. Soon Professor Port restarted his story, not realizing it was a different story than the one he was telling when they had first been interrupted, but if anyone noticed they didn't tell him.

"Not much of a teacher is he?" Ruby said after a few seconds. Danny glanced over at her and noticed her piercing silver eyes.

"Hmm, what did you say? Sorry, I was going to sleep." Danny joked a bit after a second.

"Well, welcome to Beacon. Want to join our board game?" Ruby asked as they revealed the make shift game board.

"Sure, what are the rules?" Danny replied with a shrug.

* * *

Ozpin was looking over a chart when Glynda Goodwitch came in. The blond haired woman came in with a look of mild annoyance at the most recent antics of the academy's headmaster from behind her librarian's glasses.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you admitted a student who has not gone to a combat school without having tested him?" Glynda asked hands on her hips. "And we don't run a day care, so why accept the girl as a ward?"

"It was Phantom's condition for coming to our school. That the girl be allowed to stay with him and that she could remain here if anything should happen to him." Ozpin said not looking up from his charts. "The girl has no family, Glynda. They were killed in a Grimm attack on her village. If she has taken a liking to the boy then so be it. I am not so heartless as to turn them away for that."

Glynda sighed her face softening at the news of the village's fate. "I suppose I can understand that, but why did you admit him at all?"

"Why do I permit anyone to enter my school? Because he shows potential." Ozpin said. "He managed to take down a dozen of Ironwood's androids without being spotted once. He can produce ice using his semblance and he used it to take down a Goliath, I assume by himself." He added before turning the clip board over to Glynda before she could recover from this information. It wasn't that a fully trained Huntress like herself couldn't beat a Goliath, but it wasn't something you would expect a child to be able to do. "Can you read this and tell me what you see?",

Glynda took the clip board and looked down at the charts. "This appears to be a dust sample, though it is unrefined. The concentration is only at twenty percent. Too much of the other minerals in it to be of any use." Glynda said as she read the chart. But then her eyebrows thoroughed, and Ozpin smiled at her reaction. "Wait a second, these other parts of the sample... they're organic."

"I found a liquid on his old clothes that had similar properties to dust. And when I tested it I found that it was actually his blood. His blood contained a large quantity of dust." Ozpin said scratching. "His aura reacts to the dust in his body which is why it is so strong. Or that is my theory at least."

"But hardly anyone infuses dust into their bodies anymore. It's too dangerous. And to put it into your blood stream." Glynda shook her head in disbelief.

"It isn't in his blood stream. It is part of his cells. Probably all of them." Ozpin said looking excited by the puzzle of his newest student. "I don't know if he even realizes it is there himself. When I asked him general questions, he showed little to no knowledge about the world. When I asked where he was from, he told the that he had woken up on the edge of the village a few days ago. The day after we got the strange readings from the area."

"Does he have something to do with the readings we received?" Glynda asked.

"It is too early to say anything for sure." Ozpin said picking up his coffee. "But I don't think he is any threat. With how protective he is of that little girl, I doubt he would hurt a fly if he didn't have to."

"I hope your right." Glynda said before going off to her lunch break.

"So do I." Ozpin said before turning to his computer and locking the files that dealt with his new student. Best if others didn't find out about his unique blood.

* * *

"I can't believe you landed on the random mob attack squares six times in a row." Yang said to her newest teammate as they all sat at the lunch table. "I've never seen anymore with such bad luck. Your tribe was devastated." Danny laughed a little halfheartedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

On the opposite side of the table was team JNPR with Nora tickling the little March rabbit. "So just how old are you? You don't look seventeen." Blake asked. The black bow on her head, along with her black hair and amber eyes gave her a cat like appearance. She was usually pretty quiet, but the sight of a March with the boy sparked her curiosity, as well as a little jealousy for him to be confident about being a faunus.

"Um... I guess I'm fifteen. Or at least I think I am." Danny said, not really sure of the length of the years were the same on the different planets. Plus he was trying to pretend to have amnesia, since it was easier than explaining that he came from another world. After all, if he said he was from another world they might just call him crazy.

"Hey, same age as you Ruby, see, you aren't alone anymore." Yang said grinning and pulling her little sister into a headlock.

"Yang, stop it!" Ruby said struggling to get out of the headlock.

"So, how about you tell us a little about yourself." Jaune suggested.

"Not much to tell. I woke up last week outside of March's village a few days ago. Then a group of those monster things came. I think you call them Grimm." Danny said. The others' eyes widened a little. "March survived because she was outside her village with me when they attacked and I protected her. But the rest of them weren't that lucky, we were the only survivors. Then yesterday Professor Ozpin showed up and offered me a place at the school. And considering it was either that or stay in the village and wait for more monsters. I took a chance."

"So... her family is..." Blake started to say but couldn't finish. March hadn't been paying attention and was playing with her food, arranging the pairs to make a bunny.

"Yeah..." Danny said looking away. "How about we get away the this depressing subject. I still know nothing about any of you."

"Alright then, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself. "And Yang here is my older sister. I was also let into Beacon early by Ozpin. Welcome to Beacon." She said friendly.

Next was Weiss. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She said with a high and mighty attitude, looking down her nose slightly at the faunus boy.

"Dust?" Danny asked confused. "What's the point in producing dirt?"

Weiss looked horrified at the comment. "Not dirt, Dust! You know, fire, water, energy!" She shouted at him.

"Huh?" Danny said confused try to back away from the angry Ice Queen.

"Grrr, here look at this." Weiss said pulling out one of her dust bullets. "This is a dust bullet, we can load our weapons with them and they can add effects to our attacks and semblances." She said handing the bullet to Danny to look at.

"Weapons, semblance, what are you talking about?" Danny said confused as he looked at the bullet. It seemed to contain a fine red powder of some kind. Now Ruby's horror was added to Weiss at hearing that Danny didn't have a weapon. But before they could say anything the red powder began to shine a bright green.

Before Danny could do anything the bullet exploded covering him, Weiss and Ruby in black soot, and launching Danny backwards into a wall. "Be careful you dolt!" Weiss shouted angrily though her coughs.

"Hey, sorry princess, but your the one that handed me the exploding bullet." Danny grumbled as he pushed himself back up, seemingly unaffected by the explosion beyond being annoyed. "I can't believe I haven't even been here for one day and I already exploded."

"I'm getting a weird déjà vu feeling," Jaune said as he watched the scene unfold.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said shaking off the soot.

"You should never pump raw dust full of aura like that. What did you think was going to happen?" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Aura?" Danny said his eye twitching. "You keep saying things I don't understand."

"Come on Weiss, calm down." Blake said trying to restrain her counter-part's tantrum. "I think when he said that he woke up last week, he meant that he doesn't remember anything before then."

"So you mean we have a useless child on our team now?" Weiss said from on top her high horse.

"Useless? Hey I can fight." Danny said getting angrily himself, his ears flattening back slightly. "Probably a lot better than you can, spoiled brat."

"What!? How dare you!?" Weiss said gritting her teeth before turning and stomping off.

Danny turned to the wall and started to hit his head on it over and over again, until cracks started to form in it. "Well that could have gone better." Yang said still smiling.

"So much for team building." Blake agreed.

"Come on guys, you all know that this is just how Weiss handles meeting new people. She'll come around." Ruby said not sounding all too sure.

"Hey, you alright?"

"No..." Danny said feeling the green burning in his eyes. "I am really angry and I just want something to take it out on something. Something stupid that no one really likes. Something that I would still have the moral high ground over no matter how hard I hit it." Danny silently cursed that there were no Grimm nearby... or the Box Ghost.

But then he heard it. "Please stop it... ouch that hurts." A girl's voice was pleading, accompanied by the laughter of several boys. He turned his head and his eyes fell on four boys, who were bullying a faunus girl. Pulling on her bunny ears and laughing about it.

"Oh hello, misplaced aggression," Danny said as his eyes burned with hatred, ears completely pressed against his head now.


	5. Power Trio 2 - Chpt 2

**A/N: Woo! Also, OMFG! It may not seem like much, but OMG! I'm being sarcastic here! These numbers are amazing! The number of favourites and followers, I mean**

 **SonicMax: I really hope that I'm doing a good enough job about integrating the fact that Danny is a faunus. This is set before Team RWBY knows that Blake is a faunus. I think put in enough discrimination for Danny in further chapters (that came out wrong, didn't it), but if you think I should change anything, make sure to let me know.**

 **The Dark Imperial: I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can, so hopefully most of the original ones will be posted. But it does take a bit to write it out, edit and then copy and paste it to the manage documents area-place-thingy. But do not fret! They shall be up by the end of next week!**

 **Story Stats:**

 **Reviews - 7**

 **Favourites - 16**

 **Follows - 26**

 **Onto the fic!**

Standing at six foot eight, Cardin Winchester was easily the tallest student in his year, and was a whole head taller than his teammates. He was a guy who was used to getting what he wanted and having other people just fall in line. So it was little surprise that when he got into Beacon, he somehow got placed as leader of the team that held all of the year's bullies.

"See, I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed as he pulled on Velvet Scarlatina's ear. The rabbit eared faunus couldn't pull without hurting herself and her hands were full with her lunch tray, so if she tired to use her hands without having her food go everywhere.

"Please stop." She begged going up on the balls of her feet as Cardin pulled her ear higher.

"Geez, what a freak." Sky laughed. Sky was just as much a creep as his team leader, he had blue eyes and dark blue hair that was combed back giving him a snobby appearance.

Russel and Dove just laughed at the display. Russel had a green Mohawk and was only member of the team that didn't look like a body builder. Where Dove had light brown hair and was probably the only member that didn't use hair gel.

Cardin was on the top of the world with his band of marry jerks. That is until he showed up.

"Ahhh!" Cardin shouted as a hand grabbed onto his ear and gave it a hard twist. He lost his grip on Velvet's ear and stumbled back a bit gripping at his own ear to make sure it was still on his head. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if it was real. And what do you know, it was." A wolf-eared faunus boy said, sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice. It was the new kid, the one with the weird first name. Cardin couldn't remember how to say his first name, but he remembered that the last name was Phantom. "Are you ok?" Phantom asked Velvet.

"Ye...yeah." Velvet said holding onto her ear with one hand.

"Funny how it take four of you guys just to pick on one girl." Phantom said glaring at Cardin.

Cardin was a little unnerved by the bright green eyes that stared up at him. The boy was even shorter that Velvet, probably only a measly five foot two. But he was standing up to Cardin. "How about you just mind your own business, you little freak" Cardin snapped angrily.

"'Mind your own business', what, are you reading from a book of thick headed bully cliches?" Phantom mocked him a grin playing on his face, his sharp canines exposed.

"You trying to start something, _faunus_?" Cardin demanded glaring down at the young boy, spitting out the word like it was acidic on his tongue. He then throw a quick punch to try to freak the kid out, but Phantom grabbed his wrist, stopping the punch halfway to his face.

"Yes." Phantom said grinning as he applied a little pressure on Cardin's wrist.

"What's going on here?" Glynda Goodwitch demanded as she arrived on the scene.

Danny let go of Cardin's wrist and they both tried to look innocent.

"Nothing Miss Goodwitch. I was just welcoming the new student." Cardin said, though his innocent look was about as convincing as a dog whose face was still covered in the birthday cake it ate off the counter.

Glynda gave them a not at all convinced look. "Might I remind you that fighting outside of the arena is against school rules. If you are going to fight then at least do it in a controlled environment so we can be sure that no one gets too hurt." She said angrily before walking past them. "Wouldn't hurt a fly indeed." She mumbled.

"Well, that killed the mood a little." Danny complained a little, his eyes having turned back to their usual icy blue.

"Don't think this is over freak, I'm still going to show you who's boss." Cardin said pressing a finger into Danny's chest. "Just know we will have an audience. Meet me over at the arena, if you have the guts."

"Bring your friends with you. I'd hate to have to teach you all a lesson one at a time." Danny counted. Cardin sneered and pushed past Danny, making sure to knock shoulders as he passed.

"Danny what are you doing!?" Ruby said shocked at the boy's actions.

"I hate bullies." Danny said with a small shrug. "Plus I need to see how I measure up around here. The fastest way to do that is a fight."

"I don't think that means you should go a pick a fight with the first group of bullies that you see." Jaune voiced as he joined them along with the rest of the group.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure. Playing it safe is no fun." Danny said grinning, showing off his canines once more.

"He's got a point there." Yang said with her own grin.

Danny turned back towards Velvet. "You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt too much." Velvet said rubbing her ears, wincing a little.

"Sorry." Danny said, looking down. "Just remember that not all humans are like those idiots, don't judge them too much"

Velvet looked surprised by the apology, but smiled. "Yes, I know." She said, "Thank you"

"Well then, is anyone going to tell me where the arena is?" Danny asked looking around at his new friends. A confident grin on his face.

"Oh, oh, it's this way!" Nora shouted grabbing Danny by the arm and pulling him along. The rest of them followed behind at their own pass. No need to try to keep up with Nora.

* * *

"The nerve of that boy!" Weiss griped to herself as she stomped through the halls. "He isn't anything more than a child! What is he even doing here!?"

"I would assume he is here to learn and to become the best that he can be." Weiss stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to see Professor Ozpin standing down a side hall, holding his coffee cup up to try to hide a smile. "Having problems with new teammates again, Ms. Schnee?" He asked.

"Professor Ozpin, I was just... that is to say..." Weiss stammered, not having expected the headmaster to hear her. She quickly decided to just defend her outrage. "I don't understand why you would let a clueless little kid like him into Beacon. He is even worse than Ruby. He doesn't know anything!"

"Which is the exact reason why he needs to be in school. So that he can learn and grow." Ozpin said, showing his patients with the heiress. "Not everyone in this school has had the privilege of going to a combat school before attending. But everyone at Beacon shows so much potential."

"How can he show 'potential' when he can't 'do' anything?" Weiss remarked angrily. "He can't use his aura, he can't use dust, he doesn't have a weapon. What good is he?"

"Well, he might not know what any of those words mean, but I assure you he can fight." Ozpin chuckled.

A group of students moved by them. "They say the new faunus kid is going to be trying to fight team CRDL by himself." One of the students said excitedly.

"Wow, you think he can win?" Another asked.

"I don't know, but I plan on watching." The first replied as they headed towards the arena.

"How about we see just what he can do?" Ozpin said before starting to walk in that direction as well. Weiss hesitated for a few seconds before giving a frustrated sigh and following along.

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this." Jaune said, trying to talk Danny out of it in the locker room. "No one will think any less of you for backing down."

"Its alright, Jaune." Danny said as he took of his school uniform. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw a network of cuts and burns that littered the younger boy's body. "I'm no stranger to fighting. I'll be alright."

Rather than pulling armor out of his locker he pulled out a plain white t-shirt, with a red oval in the center of its chest. At least that was what it had once looked like. The things was covered in cuts and holes, and large sections of it were covered in a black crust that Jaune identified as dried blood. "You aren't going out there in that are you?" Jaune asked.

Danny just blinked at him. "Well I can't go out there in my school uniform. I might get it dirty. And it isn't as if I have any armor." Danny shrugged.

"What... what happened to you?" Jaune asked staring at his scars through the holes in his shirt.

"Who knows." Danny said walking towards Jaune. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Yeah what is it?" Jaune asked.

"Can I borrow that?" Danny said pointing down at the sword at Jaune's hip. Jaune reluctantly took off his sword and scabbard and handed them to Danny. After finding out that the scabbard doubled as a shield Danny returned it before walking out the locker room and towards the arena.

Jaune watching him go. Not really knowing what to think.


	6. I Fixed It! (Hopefully)

**Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Alright! Time for the big fight! Team CRDL vs everyone's favourite Ghost Boy!**

 **Enjoy!**

"So, you couldn't talk him out of it?" Yang said with a smile as the group stood around the edge of the arena, waiting for the main event to start. Yang didn't really care that Jaune hadn't managed to get Danny to pull out. She was looking forward to seeing what their newest addition could do, and there was a certain thrill involved in not knowing just how it was going to turn out.

The arena was a twenty feet deep pit in the center of the room and was roughly half the size of a soccer field, making it more than big enough to contain most of the action. But even if things did get out of hand sometimes, there was a barrier around it to protect the spectators from any major damage.

"No... I couldn't stop him." Jaune admitted. "And he might have... taken my sword." He added holding up the empty scabbard/shield.

"You mean that plain, ordinary sword with no special functions that could help him?" Nora said a mixture of cheerful and worried.

"Yeah... that sword." Jaune said a little embarrassed about the comments about his weapon. "He didn't want to have the shield."

"I guess Danny is also a fan of the simple classics." Ruby said trying to hide her own worry.

"What were you idiots thinking!" They all jumped as Weiss stomped up to them. "Why did you let him pick a fight with an entire team!? Do you want our group to be humiliated!?"

"Weiss, calm down. It isn't like we told him to do this. We tried to talk him out of it, but he was rather insistent." Blake said, not even bothering to look over at the rich girl.

"You all don't needs to worry." March said standing on a chair so she could look over the edge of the arena. "Phantom is reeeeally strong. He'll kick their butts," She said with a large smile.

"Should we really be allowing her to watch?" Lie Ren said glancing over at the little bunny girl. "I don't think this is family friendly."

"What? This is totally something everyone can enjoy." Nora said as if her partner's suggestion was silly. "And it will be a valuable life lesson and what not... I hope he rips out one of their spines from their butts."

"Did you sneak a fudge cake in the cafeteria again?" Lie Ren said with a sigh.

"What!? I did no such thing." Nora said wiping the corners of her mouth to make sure there was no evidence.

"We'll it's too late to stop it now. Half the school has shown up." Ruby pointed out as she looked around. "Makes you wonder if they don't have anything better to do."

"They are excited. It's understandable." The students jumped as they finally noticed Ozpin standing their, leaning up against the railing with the rest of them. "And since I don't have anything better to do either, I think I will watch as well." Ruby laughed to herself in embarrassment as she slowly edged away.

"Professor Ozpin, you've seen him fight, haven't you? How good is he?" Yang asked, curious as the others.

"Oh, I have yet to see him fight." Ozpin admitted as he took a sip from his coffee. "I've only ever seen the aftermath." The doors on either side of the room opened up and Team CRDL entered the arena, all of them in their armor and carrying their various dust enhanced weaponry. They looked fairly confident as they stepped into the ring, believing that they would just be beating up the stupid faunus kid. Danny walked in from the other side, in his torn and blood stained clothes, holding Jaune's sword in his left hand with the point pointed back. "But from what I have seen, I believe that he will surprise all of us."

The large TV score boards came to life, showing the pictures of each contestant and a bar that represented their aura levels. A timer counted down from five, and the fight officially began.

* * *

Even as the buzzer sounded for the match to start, Cardin was a little hesitant to attack. Even if he had been through combat school, he wasn't used to seeing so much in terms of blood. And even though Danny was smaller than Team CRDL, he seemed more than just a little confident as he grinned over at them with one of the most cocky smiles the bully had ever seen.

"How about you all come at me at once. That why it might be a bit of a challenge." Danny said rolling his slightly muscled shoulders a little.

Cardin glared. "How about you show him how we do things at Beacon, Dove." Cardin said to his brown haired teammate. Dove nodded and lifted up his long claymore like weapon with a revolver device near the handle.

Dove bounded his sword a little to get his momentum going before running towards Danny, swinging the claymore over his head in an one hand swing.

The younger male lifted Jaune's sword in his left hand and batted Dove's strike to the side before taking a step forward and elbowed the larger boy in the stomach. Dove gasped as he knees buckled under the blow. So while Dove's weight was shifted forward, Danny did a one armed shoulder tossed, throwing him a good ten feet to land on his stomach.

"I thought I told you..." Danny said turning back to Cardin with a smug grin. "...all...at...once."

Cardin blinked before growling angrily to himself. "What are you idiots waiting for? Get him!" He shouted at Sky and Russel.

Sky was the first to respond, running forward with his dark blue halberd. He swung it wide rather than Dove's over hand swing and Danny drove Jaune's sword into the ground stopping the halberd cold when it hit it.

Russel used his teammates body to hide his approach and jumped over Sky, swinging his twin knives downwards. Rather than jumping back and abandoning his weapon, Danny threw a punch, hitting Russel right between the legs. The mohawked boy winced in pain, stopping his attack. As he fell passed Danny, the ghost boy grabbed his collar and spun him around, throwing him into his partner, sending them both flying back.

Cardin had been running in right behind them, brandishing his mace over his head. The thing was as big as Danny, but the guy was swinging it around in one hand. Danny pulled Jaune's sword out of the ground with his right hand and pushed it through the holes in the top of Cardin's mace, twisting the sword so that the two weapons were locked together before jumping up and planting a kick in the much larger boy's face. Using the leverage to pull the mace out of Cardin's hand.

As Danny landed on the ground he used his intangibility to separate the two weapons before throwing the mace back and Cardin, getting him in the stomach and knocking him back several feet onto his back.

"Holy cow." Jaune said, not believing what he was seeing. "He might just be as good as Pyrrha."

"I told you, Phantom is really strong." March said happily as she jumped up and down excitedly. All the others were to astonished to even speak.

"I think you are giving him too much credit." Ozpin said, straightening his glasses. "It is very easy to over power your enemies when they underestimate you. Remember that Team CRDL still has yet to use any dust." But the old professor smile. "Then again, Phantom has yet to show his hand either."

"Come on, is that all you've got? Even the Grimm put up more of a fight than this." Danny said tapping Jaune's sword against his shoulder. But then he felt a surge of what felt like ecto energy coming from behind him.

He jumped to the side just as a bright white light flew past him. He turned his head to see Dove holding his sword with the point aimed right at the young faunus. Only it wasn't a point, it was a hole. "That things a gun!?" Danny shouted in surprise.

"Well duh!" Dove shouted as he shot another round, the revolver like function in his sword twisting as he pulled a trigger.

Danny deflected the surprisingly slow bullet with Jaune's sword before charging at the gun/sword user. He dodged the next two shots before he was up in Dove's face. The bully had to cut off his fire in order to guard against Danny's strikes. But just as Danny had managed to clip the guy's leg with a kick and got the boy on the ground, he was distracted by another of the bullies soul's suddenly increasing in power.

He turned just in time to guard against an attack from Sky, but the head of the bully's halberd was covered in a thick red glow, and Danny felt more of the same kind of power that had been coming from the other boy's bullets in the light.

Danny guarded against the attack but found himself being overpowered and was pushed up into the air, flying back a few feet before landing on his feet. The glow died and the strong soul that Danny had been sensing was going away. He was surprised when a small hatch opened near the head of the weapon and Sky started to put small glass bullets filled with red powder into his weapon.

"Dust... It acts as some kind of catalyst that amplifies soul waves. Just like ectoplasm." Danny said in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Russel shouted as he ran at Danny with his two blades covered in the same light that Sky's halberd had been glowing with just moments ago. The mohawk man did a diving motion and started spinning like sonic the hedgehog and was flying towards Danny.

Said teen guarded again, but Jaune's sword was knocked from his hands as he was forced to dive to the side in order to dodge the attack. He watched the sword skid across the ground to the other side of the arena.

But his eyes shot to the side when he sensed Cardin's soul growing stronger and moving in on him. He jumped back to dodge the mace's hit before jumping over the small crater, kneeing the bully in the face before falling to the ground and sweeping his feet.

He jumped over the downed leader of Team CRDL and ran for the sword he'd dropped. But the other three cut him off before he could get there.

"You ain't going nowhere, punk." Cardin said angrily as he got back up and held his team surround the unarmed new kid.

"Nickel every time I heard that one." Danny said sarcastically.

"Nickel?" Sky said confused. Danny realized he had no idea what the currency in that world was.

"Oh god... I'm going to have to rework my ironic humor. That's going to be a pain." Danny said with a sigh, further confusing his opponents.

"Enough of this! Get him!" Cardin shouted gesturing to Danny with his huge mace.

The whole team rushed Danny, but they didn't notice his eyes glow blue. He pressed his hand against the floor and ice spread across it, causing the bullies to slip and fall, giving Danny the opening he needed. He jumped over and onto Dove's face, using it as a stepping stone to jump over to Jaune's sword, picking it up and turning back to the bullies with a smug smile on his face. "Watch that step, it's a slippery one." He joked. He placed a hand on the blade and pushed his own power into it, causing it to glow green.

"Did he just use ice?" Ruby asked, not believing her own eyes.

"It must be his semblance." Blake said also a bit surprised by it.

"And he's using his aura to enhance Jaune's sword, even though it isn't loaded with any dust." Lie Ren pointed out. "That takes a lot of aura."

"But he doesn't even know what a semblance or aura even is." Weiss said. She had been so angry with him for not knowing, so how come he was able to use them so flawlessly.

"He might not know the terms, but he is more than capable in a fight." Ozpin said with a smile. "I hope you've learned something about judging others, Ms. Schnee." Weiss blushed and nodded a bit embarrassed about her earlier rant.

Danny was turning the tables again, pushing all four opponents back as he over powered them. "He can't keep this up. If he keeps using his aura like that he is going to wear himself out." Pyrrha said as she watched the fight.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ozpin said, pointing up to the score boards. The gage next to Danny picture was still at full even as the others started to move into the yellows.

"What? But he has to be using at least ten times as much aura as they are. How does he still have so much to spare?" Ruby commented.

"Ladies, Weiss, looks like we hit the jackpot with this new teammate thing." Yang said with a grin.

"As long as we get to keep March." Nora said, hugging the little rabbit girl.

"Nora... she isn't part of our team." Lie Ren said with a sigh.

Cardin tried to bring down his mace on Danny but it was simply knocked aside, before the wolf-eared boy jumped over him, kicking him in the back of the head so that he fell into Russel who was trying to flank the boy. "You might be having an easier time if you hadn't picked such slow and heavy weapons." Danny teased as he dodged Dove's claymore before he tripped the boy so that he fell on his face. "You're making this too easy on me."

Cardin gritted his teeth as he pulled out a larger dust cartage. Russel's eyes widened as he saw it. "Dude, you can't use that in the practice arena!" He said in shock.

"Shut up! I'm not going to let this trash make fun of me!" Cardin shouted as he pushed the cartage into his weapon. He looked over where Danny was in a clash with Sky. "Take this!" He shouted swinging his mace around.

Danny felt a massive energy pulse and turned his head to see a giant fire ball fly from the top of Cardin's mace. His eyes widened as he quickly knocked Sky's halberd out of his hand, grabbing the bully and throw him out of the way of the fireball right as it hit him.

Cardin was laughing like a lunatic at the sight of the massive fire he had started were Danny had just been. "Are you crazy!? You could have killed me!" Sky shouted in panic, forgetting in his fear that Danny had actually gotten hit.

"Shut it! I needed to teach the freak a lesson!" Cardin shouted as some of the people in the audience started to panic. "If I want to have my fun with a bunch of half breeds then who cares! Those animals don't even belong here! They belong back in the labor camps!"

Some of the students who had realized what he said were glaring daggers at the racist bastard, but they all stopped as a pressure began to fill the room. "You know what... I just wanted to blow off some steam." Danny's voice said. Everyone was shocked as they saw his outline standing in the fire. The score board started to give off error messaged before reevaluating the situation and redisplaying the aura bars, putting five full bars next to Danny's picture. "But now you just pissed me off!"

"Nora, can you feel that?" Lie Ren said as he felt Danny's aura sky rocketing.

"I can taste that! And it tastes like ice cream. Oh, do any of you want to get some ice cream after this?" Nora asked, momentarily forgetting what was going on.

"So... this is his full strength." Ozpin said, more than a little impressed.

The fire suddenly disappeared, replaced by a thick fog that filled the arena, completely blocking out the view of the people who were outside.

"It is time for you to learn a valuable lesson about fear." Danny's voice echoed through the mist. "Class is in session."

* * *

"Holy cow it's c-cold." Russel said, rubbing his bare arms as he shivered. The four members of Team CRDL were huddled together, back to back.

"What the heck is going on?" Dove said as he looked around.

"Don't panic, he just used his semblance to make a smoke screen. We don't have anything to..." Cardin started but was cut off by a low growl that vibrated through the air. The members turned to it to see a pair of glowing green eyes, but in a moment they disappeared.

"What was that?" Sky said, panic in his voice.

"He... he's just trying to mess with us." Russel said.

But then they heard it again from the other side of them, and turned around to see two sets of the glowing eyes. "But... but..." Sky started to panic.

Dove screamed and his teammates turned around just in time to see something black wrapped around his leg, dragging him out of their sight. "Help me!" Dove shouted. His teammates ran to follow, but they lost him in the mist.

"Wha... what the hell was that? That ain't no ice semblance." Russel said looking around him.

"I don't..." Cardin started but then saw three of the glowing eyes floating a little ways ahead of them. Something in that direction fell to the ground, making a clattering noise and the eyes vanished. They slowly moved over there to find Dove's claymore laying on the ground.

"This isn't funny man!" Russel shouted turning around, trying to see through the mist.

Sky started to back away from the others. "I... I'm getting out of here!" He shouted and started to run for were he thought the exit to be.

"Get back here you idiot!" Cardin shouted, but it was too late. A black blur came out of nowhere and tackled Sky to the ground. The boy screamed, but his screams soon died out. "Shit, Russel, stay close... Russel?" Cardin turned around but found that his last teammate was also gone. "Russel!?" He shouted. He heard another growl and turned to see a pair off green eyes staring right at him. There was another growl from the other direction and he turned to see another pair, and another. He was surrounded. "I don't know what your doing! But you ain't getting me!" Cardin shouted, pulling his mace up.

But then, he felt something holding onto his leg. He looked down to see a skeletal hand sticking out of the ground, wrapped around his ankle. More and more of it came out of the ground. Another hand, a full arm, and then finally at head. A skull with two short spikes make of ice jutting out of the bone. It looked up at him with pointed teeth and hollow eyes that glowed green from within. Cardin was so scared he let go of his mace which fell to the ground. The skeleton clawed its way up him as he tried to throw it off. He fell to the ground at it was on top of him. Crawling its way up to his face.

The skull's mouth opened to show rather pointy canines as green mist started to exit the mouth with a strange wailing sound. Cardin was pushed over the edge and fainted from fright.

After the boy had passed out the skeleton flouted up into the air and off of him. Other feature suddenly appeared as Danny turned off his selective invisibility, and the clones he had made dissolved back into him. He grinned down at the unconscious boy. Taking pleasure in how much he had scared him.

But then his smile fell and he looked down at his hands. "What... what was I doing?" He mumbled to himself. A hand went to his head, and he felt the horns made of ice that were starting to grow in. "First the ears and tail... now this..." He felt ashamed of what he had done... but it had felt so good. "What is happening to me?"


	7. Power Trio 3 - Chpt 1

…

 **Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **A/N: I never really know what to write here, I probably don't even have to write anything. But I shall anyway!**

 *****NEW NEWS!*****

 **(N n' N)**

 **Wed, 3/1/2018, 03:07 a.m**

 _ **Sorry that the latest Power Trio (these three chapters of NAO) have been delayed, dudes n' dudets. But as of me tippy-tappety-ing this, the power is out. There's been rain (so much feckin' rain), lighting, thunder, floods (so much dam rain! Hehe). All the making of a fabulous storn! I think this one's called Derick, or maybe Dónal. Oh, yeah! It was Dylann (or is it spelled Dilan?), I remember now. So I'm gonna be rickety-writing until my laptop battery dies.**_

 _ **So, this will be posted whenever the internet and power are back up! (And when I actually have enough time to finish chapter frikkin' nine)**_

 _ **Toodles,**_

 _ **Gram Crackers**_

 **Oh! There's a thing on the way I'm writing this, so I'm doing these in bulk. So I'll have the next three chapters done before I post the first one. Therefore, I'll only be able to answer questions and yatta yatta yatta in later chapters. Of course, I could also go back and change them - adding in the answers and replies (they're the exact same, aren't they?), but that would result in more work. And that plus everything I'm dealing with, well not really** _ **dealing**_ **with, would mean that I wouldn't have that much free time. God, I sounded really selfish there.**

 **Also! I know I screwed up with Chpt 3 and Chpt 6, sorry about that. But at least there was a butt-tonne of reviews! (Even if most of them were telling me that I muddled up the chapter, thanks about that by the way! I would never of changed it if ye hadn't told me)**

 **Story Stats:**

 **Reviews - 28**

 **Followers - 41**

 **Favourites - 31**

 **Oh my frick! (gotta stay family friendly PG clean!) Those are very large numbers! Ye are the best!**

 **Well, no matter. I hope ye do enjoy this, onto the story!**

"Well... he's having fun..." Yang said cheerfully as the group tried in vain to look through the thick mist as panicked screams of terror came from inside. "Wish I could see it better."

"I wouldn't bet on him letting you." Ozpin said as he looked down at his cup, holding it upside down and sighing as he realized he was out of coffee. "This seems to be his preferred method of fighting. When we found him, he took down an entire unit of twelve of the army's prototype Atlesian Knights without being spotted."

"The prototypes..." Ruby said with wide eyes. She wanted to be allowed to fight the prototypes.

"So he is an assassin of sorts." Pyrrha said as she gave up looking through the mist to just sit down.

"Well, I'm not sure if assassin is the term I would use. I would say it is more of gorilla and psychological warfare." Ozpin stated.

By now only Cardin's voice was still screaming in panic, and based on the volume, it was about to be over. There was a low wailing sound that sent a shiver down everyone's spines and then everything went quiet.

Then the scoreboards bars next to Danny's picture began to drop until nothing was left as the fog disappeared showing four unconscious boys laying on the ground, but nothing else. Danny was gone.

"Huh? What happened?" Weiss said in surprise, the aura bars for the four bullies had not gone down, so he hadn't physically knocked them unconscious.

"How about we get a close look." Ozpin said, using his cane to crack the barrier around the arena and jump down before anyone could say anything. The kids shrugged before jumping out with him. Each one of them falling the twenty feet and landing on their feet as if it was no be deal...except for Jaune, who slipped and fell on his butt. Nora had picked up March and jumped down with the little girl in her arms.

Ozpin walked past Sky and Dove up to Russel. He knelt down to the smallest of the bullies. "It seems he only fainted... interesting." Ozpin said.

"It looks like they all have." Blake said, looking out at the aftermath of the battle.

"This one pooped himself!" Nora laughed as she poked at Sky with a hammer as big as she was.

Ozpin lifted one hand to his messy hair, rubbing his fingers through his greasy hair he lowered the hand underneath boy's noise. Russel shot up making a gagging sound as he tried to get the smell out of his nostrils.

"Pro...Professor Ozpin..." He said as he looked up at the intimidating figure of the school headmaster leaned over him.

"Would you mind tell me what exactly happened here after Mr. Phantom brought out that mist?" Ozpin said straightening his spectacles as he stared down at the boy.

"Y-yes sir!" Russel said before telling the headmaster everything he knew, which wasn't exactly much.

"Hmm, interesting." Ozpin said, scratching his chin after the story was through. "Mr. Thrush, you are to take charge of your team. As the new leader of Team RDL, it is your responsibility to see to the well being of your teammates."

"Wh...what? But what about Cardin?" Russel said a little in shock.

"I am afraid that his actions here today were far outside what is acceptable for students of Beacon; use of lethal force against his fellows and such levels of racism are unacceptable. So he will be expelled." Ozpin said. "The punishment for the rest of you will be to have to make do with only three members. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Yes sir." Russel said, knowing that it was not up to debate.

"Good, I must go tend to the paperwork, and contact Mr. Winchester's family." Ozpin said bringing his coffee mug to his lips before remembering it was empty. "And get some more coffee."

"Wait!" Ruby shouted before Ozpin could get too far away. "What about Danny? Should we find him?"

Ozpin turned towards the youngest female student and smiled. "You are his team leader, that is your job."

Ruby looked surprised for a second but put on a determined face and nodded. "Alright. Girls, we'll split up to cover the whole campus faster. Weiss, you take the cafeteria, Yang, the dorms, Blake, you take the classrooms, all check around outside." She said giving each girl their assigned areas. Each of them nodded and moved off to search. Ruby turned to Jaune. "You guys don't mind keeping an eye on March for us do you?" She asked.

Jaune turned his head to see Nora running around with her arms out making airplane noises will balancing the bunny girl on her shoulders. "I think she's watching Nora for us. You guys go. We'll tell the Professor Oobleck you guys be a little late to history." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Ruby said with a grin before using her semblance to enhance her speed, running fast enough to form a wind tunnel behind her, nearly blowing Jaune off his feet. The blonde sighed, spotting his sword over on the ground and picked it up.

"Come on, let's get back to class." He said as he put the sword away and kept walking. He hated history.

* * *

Danny had used his invisibility to move through the halls undetected all the way to one of the bathrooms. Though it had taken him two guesses to figure out which one was the boys bathroom since the signs weren't like the ones he was used to from his world.

He stood in front of the mirror, checking to make sure no living soul was nearby before dropping his invisibility and looking up at his own reflection.

The usual vivid green eyes of his ghost form still stared back at him, but he flinched as he saw the small ice crystals jutting out from underneath his snow white hair. He could also see the sharp canine ears sticking out of the top of his head. He could see that his teeth had become sharper, glinting in the artificial light. He couldn't help but think of Frostbite and the Far Frozen.

His powers had always been rather similar to those of the tribe of ice yetis, but he couldn't understand why his appearance was changing now.

The only thing he could think of was that he much have gotten a second dose of ectoplasm when he had been in the GIW's portal when it had exploded, that, mixed with this world's physics, had made him even more ghostly than before.

He looked back at the events of the day. Sure he had never had the coolest of heads, but in hindsight, he had been more aggressive than usual. Even all ghosts, the Far Frozen, as friendly as they were once you got to know them, were incredibly aggressive and territorial.

When he had seen those bullies picking on that girl, had he picked a fight because he thought they needed to be stopped, out of frustration from his spat with Weiss, or was it so that he could prove his dominance? He honestly couldn't say.

It isn't that he had never used his powers against a human, or gotten angry at a racist before. He had even killed some of the worst GIW, though he didn't consider them to be human after the things they did. The thing that scared Danny... was that he had enjoyed it. Taken pleasure in the fear that he saw in the eyes of those other boys. He had felt superior to them. That he was the Alpha, and they should remember their place.

Danny shivered at the thought. Humans had never drawn out this part of him before. Sure he had been a little territorial when he had fought Vlad, or some of the other ghosts that wished to destroy his town... his town. But he had never felt the need to strike out against the humans that inhabited it.

Maybe it was because they were stronger than the average human from his world. Their soul waves were still only one tenth the strength of a ghost's, but that was still ten times the strength of a human from where he came from. Or perhaps it was the dust, their use of an amplifier that had made him go overboard.

"Or maybe you are just trying to make excuses for yourself." Danny growled angrily to himself. He then realized he was still in his ghost form. He let himself be transformed back into his human form.

Was he going to start to lose touch with his humanity? Would he fail to keep the promise he made never to become like Dan? Did he even care? He didn't even know if he could ever get back home. And even if he did, his mother and father were already died, and he didn't know if his sister and daughter were okay. Danny bit down hard on his tongue to push those thoughts out.

"You've never been that self-centered. Get a grip, Phantom." He said angry with himself. "I... need some fresh air." He mumbled before flying up through the ceiling.

* * *

Ruby had checked a good deal of the campus grounds and was starting to wonder where her newest teammate had gotten to. She didn't understand why he had just disappeared after his match. It wasn't like anyone had been seriously hurt.

She turned towards the main building and decided that it would be easier to get a better view from the roof. She ran over to the wall unfolding her massive gun scythe, Crescent Rose.

Jumping up she pointed the scythe down and pulled the trigger, using the recoil to launch her up onto the roof were she landed without a problem.

That is where she saw him, sitting on the roof, looking up at the moon that was still somewhat visible even in the mid afternoon light.

"There you are!" Ruby shouted as she ran over to him, making him jump a bit in surprise. "Why did you disappear on us like that?"

"I... just needed to get out of there." Danny said looking away from the girl as if ashamed. "Man I screwed up."

"Huh?" Ruby said, running through the events in her mind, trying to figure out where _he_ screwed up.

"It was just a stupid training exercise, but I treated those guys like a joke. I showed more power than I should have and pressed them into doing something stupid. And then I lost my cool and turned the whole thing into something from a horror film." Danny said miserably. "You all probably think I'm some kind of monster."

Danny hit his head on his knees, trying to block out the world that he was now a prisoner in.

But the girl responded with just one word. "Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

Danny turned his head towards the girl who had walked over and plopped down right next to him.

" 'Nope'? " Danny said raising a confused eyebrow. It wasn't the most descriptive counter argument.

"Nope." She repeated. "So you got a bit carried away. Everyone does in a fight. They should just be glad it wasn't Yang. After what Cardin said, she was ready to break all their legs."

"Who?" Danny said confused.

"Yang, remember. My sister, she's on our team." Ruby said wondering how Danny could have already forgotten.

"No, I mean, who's Cardin?" Danny clarified.

Ruby started to laugh uncontrollably. "He was the tall one with the mace." She explained.

"Oh...man, I never even bothered to get their names..." Danny said a little embarrassed. "Why couldn't they just shout out their names and evil intentions at the start of the fight like normal people."

"I don't think anyone is that transparent outside of comic books." Ruby said still giggling. "I really don't know that much about you, but from what I can tell you don't seem like the monster type. Last I checked, monsters didn't go around adopting orphaned children and standing up to bullies." She then stood up and held out a hand to Danny. "Now come on, we're already let to history class."

Danny looked up at her, still confused. "Why are you being nice to me? We only met today." He asked. No one had ever been nice to him on the first day they might. Actually, he was used to people trying to kill him as a form of introduction. It was practically like a handshake in the Ghost Zone.

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" She answered. The response was so simple. Childish even.

"And besides, I'm supposed to look after everyone on the team. That's just what a team leader is supposed to do."

"Wait, you're team leader?" Danny said, his surprise showing.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ruby said crossing her arms.

"Nothing!" Danny said, waving his hands out in front of him in defense. "I just thought that one of the others was leader since they seem more...grown up,"

"Hey, I am plenty grown up. I've drank lots of milk." Ruby said crossing her arms. Danny couldn't help himself, he broke out laughing. A few seconds later Ruby joined him. "Okay, so I don't exactly know why Professor Ozpin made me team leader, but things have been working out so far." She said before turning away and walking to the edge of the roof, unfolding her massive scythe. "Now hurry up, we do need to get to class sooner or later." She said before hopping off the roof, using her weapon to slow her fall as she fell the seventy feet back to the ground.

"So...she's the alpha then." Danny said, not really knowing where it was coming from. "I think I can live with that." He walked over to the edge and hopped off after her, using his own power to slow his fall. If they did become friends, then maybe he would have a reason to fight again.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Cardin shouted angrily as he was being informed about his removal from Beacon. He had gotten out of his chair and slammed his hands down on Ozpin's desk in outrage. Thought if he was trying to intimidate the man, he was simply out of his league. Something that seemed to be happening to him a lot. "You can't do this to me! I'm a Winchester!"

Ozpin didn't even flinch as the boy through his temper tantrum. "I am very aware of your family name, Mr. Winchester, but it will not help you. Your actions were out of line." Ozpin said in a matter a fact tone. "I had hoped that giving you responsibility over a team with teach you the importance of monitoring your own actions, but it seems that I was mistaken. Hopefully the remaining members can recover from the damage you have left behind." Ozpin said lifting up a pitcher of fresh coffee and pouring himself a cup. "Do not misunderstand. You are being thrown out regardless what you say here. Sad really. You're such an utter waste of good potential."

"You bastard!" Cardin shouted, swinging his mace over his head and trying to bring it down on Ozpin. Ozpin blocked the attempt at attacking him with the tip of his cane not even looking as if he was exerting himself.

"I would suggest you be good. Try to leave with some level of dignity intact." Ozpin said before pushing the boy back, causing him to stumble and fall on his back.

"I... I'm not going down alone." Cardin said angrily. "Jaune... he faked his entrance scores." The bully spat.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. A moment passed as he savored the flavor. "I know." He said simply as he put down the cup. Cardin went bug eyed at how unconcerned the headmaster was. "But even so, Jaune Arc shows determination and character as well as much potential for great strength. He is trying to improve his skills and is focusing his energy towards becoming a Huntsman. He is exactly the kind of person his team needs to lead them. Someone who is not perfect and can help them learn through his mistakes. He gives them courage by showing that he still wishes to continue even though he is out classed. They gain much needed people skills from interacting with him. You might have learned a lot from his example, if you had bothered to try." Even though Ozpin was sitting down and never had an aggressive tone, he seemed to be looking down at Cardin, condemning him for his actions. "You had every chance to become a strong leader Mr. Winchester. Do not blame others from your short comings."

Cardin ended up throwing another fit and Ozpin resorted to knocking him out. So in the end he would be carried home unconscious, not even being given the chance to walk out on his own two legs. Ozpin sighed with disappointment. Then Professor Oobleck walked into his office.

Bartholomew Oobleck was a tall man with wild green hair that was blown back giving the impression he had been standing in a wind tunnel, and you couldn't see his eyes behind his thick spectacles. He looked as poorly kept as ever, his shirt only tucked in on one side and his jeans looked a few days old. He was shaking from his caffeine rush that he maintained twenty four/seven, which he managed by drinking about as much coffee as the rest of the staff combined. Even the nutty professor's napes were done with a certain level of jittery energy.

Professor Oobleck was the history teacher at the Academy and was one of the finest minds in the field that Ozpin had ever met, even if his social and common sense skills left a little to be desired. Something that was quite common among professors. (...shut up...)

"How did everything go, Barty?" Ozpin asked as he offered the teacher some coffee.

"Dreadful I'm afraid!" Oobleck said in a louder than necessary voice, another one of his quirks.

"When you said that Mr. Phantom would be a difficult student I was not aware of the level for which I would be in for." Oobleck said as he quickly poured a cup of coffee before downing it and making to refill his cup.

"Barty, we've had students from more rural areas before who haven't had any proper education. I know his case is a little extreme but..." Ozpin started but he was interrupted.

"A little? Mr. Ozpin, the boy doesn't know anything. Not the history of warfare or the countries, not the political divides between humans and faunus, or even the most basic of things like the names of the four cities or even the name of the planet." Professor Oobleck said, a little exasperated.

"...That is troubling, but he seems like a bright boy. I'm sure that with some effort, he will be able to catch up to the rest of the class." Ozpin said though he had to admit it was a lot.

"Mr. Ozpin... I don't think the boy knows how to read..." Professor Oobleck said with a slight bit of reserve. "When I asked him questions to things where the answers were written on the board behind me, he still could not give the answer."

Ozpin was actually shocked. "That...could be a problem."


	8. Power Trio 3 - Chpt 2

… **..**

 **Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **A/N: Hello! How've you been? Good, I hope. Because I am ecstatic! I mean, look at the story stats! Jeez louise!**

 **Please remember to R &R, ask question, give suggestions, type down constructive criticism! **

**One last thing! What should Danny's new super-alias be? So far we've got 'Wraith' and 'Frost' - by RedBurningDragon. If I were to try and pick a name, it'd be something completely stupid.**

 **Story Stats:**

 **Followers - 29**

 **Favourites - 18**

 **Reviews - 8**

 **Anyhoo, onto the story!**

"It's a bunny!" Nora shouted as she played with March during the middle of the mechanics class. The two most childish people in all of Beacon were using some high powered light bulbs to make shadow puppets.

Ren sighed a little as he watched his partner playing with the little faunus girl before he turned back to his weapons. Like most of the students he was performing maintenance on his weapons and looking for area's where he could improve. They were supposed to be working with their partners on this, but as has already been established Nora was otherwise occupied. Though that really made Ren's job easier.

Then again, Nora was not the only one with quirks. Ren just had to look over to Weiss and Ruby's table to see two more examples. Weiss was hard at work measuring the exact density of dust in every single one of her hundreds of dust cartridges, freaking out when the measurement was even one hundredth of a gram off the norm.

Ruby had just finished replacing the loading mechanism for her gun and refilling the hydraulics that control the transformation functions to her weapon. And now she had pulled out polish and was cleaning every inch of it. "Oh yes, we are going to make you nice and spotless, my baby." She said to herself in the voice someone usually reserved for dealing with a small child. It was fairly off putting.

"It's good to see your still have a strong connection with your weapon, Ms. Rose." The instructor said as he walked up to the youngest girl in the class. Professor Lionheart had the look of a golden haired Santa Claus, with shoulder-length hair on the top of his head that was starting to thin and a very prominent beard that had grown half way down his chest - though he still managed to look well groomed. The professor was dressed in the usual school uniform that was stretching to hold in his robust belly, almost to the point were some of the students were afraid it would snap and send buttons flying everywhere. But rather than having his weapon on hand like many of the other teachers and students, he had a large leather apron full of pockets which held several dozens of different tools and wires. "What have you been adding today, my dear?"

It was fairly well known around Beacon, that Professor Lionheart was a coward. He was the only instructor who was not also a Huntsman or Huntress, and the only instructor who could be seen without a personal coffee mug resting somewhere on his desk. But he was an expert with making weapons and wanted to do what he could to help out in the fight against the Grimm, or as much help as he could without having to fight one.

This had earned the poor man a lot of disrespect and harassment from some of the school bullies, so the booting of Cardin Winchester was something that really brightened the man's day.

"Well, I've replaced the alloy in the barrel with a slightly stronger one to resist wear and increase my accuracy at long distances, and then I increased the size of the dagger on the other end by a centimeter in order to counter the added weight so that the center of gravity remained the same." Ruby said proudly.

"Hmm, I see. While it is good that you are taking it slow making your changes, you shouldn't be so scared of changing the center of gravity by such a small amount. After all, with the center pushed towards the blade a bit more you could get a little more power behind your strikes." Professor Lionheart suggested.

"Maybe, but then it would mess me up when I'm trying to use the gun form, so I think I'm just going to keep things constant there for now." Ruby said with a large smile.

"I see, it's good that you are taking all aspect into account." Lionhart said nodded as he stroked his beard. Ruby was one of his favorite students given their mutual love of weaponry and the two of them talked a fair amount every other week when the weapon magazines came out about the new models.

Lionhart was so proud of his favorite student that he almost didn't notice was Danny was doing.

"Mr. Phantom, I thought I told you that you were supposed to spend today familiarizing yourself with the tools, not using them." He said, frowning at the newest student who didn't seem to hear him as he was hard at work with something that was in his hand. It was some kind of metal sphere with a single button on the side of it. "Mr. Phantom... Mr. Phantom!" He nearly shouted finally getting Danny's attention as the boy gave a small jump.

"Sorry, what was that teach?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I said you were not supposed to start using the tools today, at least not without supervision." The instructor said in a disapproving voice.

"Oh, my bad. I guess I got carried away. Though I just finished." He said holding up the sphere.

"What'd you make?" Ruby asked more than a little curious.

"Are you sure it isn't going to blow up?" Weiss asked taking a step back..

"I'm not positive, but we'll find out." Danny said with a grin that didn't inspire confidence before he pressed the button. The sphere gave off a humming sound before a green bubble pushed out of its surface, surrounding it on all sides and pushing it up to be suspended in the center of the new semi transparent green bubble. "Well what do you know, it worked." Danny said as he started to bounce the thing against the ground like a basketball, ripples moving along the barrier with each hit. "Still doesn't seem all that durable."

"Did...did you build a portable force field generator in just under an hour?" Professor Lionheart asked in shock. It wasn't that force field generators didn't exist, but they usual were large unmovable machines that took tons of dust to keep going. So a student managing to make a portable one was more than a little surprising.

"What!? How on Remnant do you know how to do that?" Weiss demanded, her suspicions on the faunus boy rising.

"I don't know. I just do." Danny said, remembering that he was supposed to have amnesia. Though in truth it was from working with his mom and dad. Containment fields to hold ghosts were pretty common in the lab and they had several different designs and shapes for them.

The professor raised his hand to rub his chin, "Yes, I suppose you could've made a portable force field generator because of muscle memory - though, how you knew how to do it before your amnesia is a mystery"

"Though this is just a prototype. It can't last very long without me putting my... aura into it. So once I put it down it will start losing power. The thing will probably keep going for a few minutes... I think." Danny said as he continued to test it. "Plus its really small. I'll need to make it much bigger and have it actually expand around something rather than just surrounding the device. Not much point in it otherwise." Danny said before taking it over to March. "Here's a ball you can play with, March" He said with a smile, handing the girl the orb.

March squealed with delight and took the ball before joining Nora again. The two of them bouncing the ball back and forth. Danny watched for a few seconds with a smile on his face before he head Ruby ask a question.

"Are you going to have that function in your weapon?" She asked in an extremely excited voice.

"Huh? Why would I need a weapon?" Danny asked a little confused.

"What!? Of course you need a weapon! How can you fight without one!?" Ruby said in a near blind panic. "How are you going to fight Grimm without one!?"

"I've fought plenty of Grimm before. I just used my ice." Danny said holding up his hand, letting his cold energy form into a knife in his hand. "I don't really thing I need anything else."

Ruby was about to say something when Professor Lionheart pushed past her and place a hand on each of Danny's shoulders. "Now you listen to me boy, and listen good. Even if you are strong enough to handle ninety nine percent of fights, you still fight on teams in order to help with that last one percent. The same goes for our weapons. Don't think that you can handle yourself in every situation, because I promise you that there is something out there that is stronger than you can handle without one and you will wish you had that slight edge."

Danny blinked as he thought about it. It was true, as strong as he was, there were times in the past when the ghosts had been that much stronger and his friends and the tools he had on him made up for the difference.

"I... I guess you're right." Danny agreed nodding. "I've never had a personal weapon before though. I've just used whatever I could get my hands on at the moment."

Lionheart scratched his chin before going to his desk and coming back out with a large book and dropped it on the work table in from of Danny. "Here should be a good start. Just look for a base that you like and we can work on personalizing it later."

Danny gulped and he opened the book and looked down what he only assumed was the table of contents. He couldn't read a word of it. He turned the pages to were the actual information started and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that there were pictures and diagrams along with the words, and that they were detailed enough for Danny to be able to make anything there without too much trouble with reading.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked seeing that Danny had been a little tense.

"Oh, it's nothing." Danny said quickly before turning through the book trying to find something that would work.

He turned through page after page of things that seemed rather redundant, like a flame sword, what was even the point? If you cut them then you don't need to burn them as well. Wouldn't that just cauterize the wound, decreasing the effectiveness of the weapon? And the heat coming from the sword without be agitating during the fight.

Danny stopped as he found a page containing a description of how to make a scythe that folded out into an entire ballista. He gave an involuntary shudder. He could still remember nearly killing Sam with one of those blades. Scythes were definitely not the weapon for him.

He turned a few more pages, he considered gantlet and a straight sword, but they wouldn't have much physical space for many modifications. But then he came across a page that he found interesting.

Duel night sticks that doubled as tonfa blasters and could be combined together into a staff. It was interesting enough and he could scrap dust storage functions to make room for his force field generators and a hidden blade for the staff form. "I think this will do." Danny said showing the instructor what he had found.

The teacher looked over what the boy had found and frowned a little. "You sure you don't want something with a bit more of an edge to it?" He asked.

"I was thinking that I would remove the dust functions to make room for a hidden one." Danny admitted.

"But without dust..." The teacher started but Weiss cut him off.

"That would probably be for the best. You shouldn't be allowed to touch any dust with a ten foot pole." She sneered slightly, crossing her arms.

"Weiss, that's a little harsh..." Ruby said weakly, though she had to admit that it was true.

"What do you mean?" The teacher asked then, narrowing his eyes as he glanced from person to person.

"I mean, that dolt has no control over his aura output. He's constantly pushing out as much energy as most of us do when were are fighting. Any dust he comes in contact with explodes." Weiss said, glaring at the faunus boy in question.

"I said I was sorry..." Danny said quietly, kicking his shoes a bit as he avoided eye contact.

Weiss didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then she sighed. "I'm not still mad. It just isn't safe for anyone when you're handling dust." She said, trying her best not to sound stern about it. "So stop moping about it. It's bad enough we have Ruby crying all the time."

"Wha!? I do not. Take it back!" Ruby pouted, causing a little scene were Danny wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to laugh.

"Hmm... if you all say so. I'll gather the materials for you to start tomorrow, but I want you to work with Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose next time rather than experimenting on your own." Professor Lionheart said in a stern voice looking down at the new boy.

"Sure thing." Danny said with a nervous smile. Working with others. Not exactly one of his strong points. Especially while trying to deflect questions about how he knows how to work with any of this stuff.

It was fairly easy to convert one of the dust generators to work from his ecto energy once he figured out the mechanics of it, but that was not something you would expect from someone like him. A random kid who appeared in the middle of the woods.

"Great! It's gonna be so much fun to work together!" Ruby said with a large and innocent smile.

* * *

Six minutes and twenty four seconds. That was how long it had been since Professor Oobleck... sorry, Dr. Oobleck... had last taken a breath. Ruby kept having to remind herself to breath as she watched the enthusiastic history teacher speeding around the ground floor of the auditorium. The man only took a breath when he went for more coffee, something that they should probably keep him away from.

Ruby glanced over to see Danny trying to take notes while listening to the hyperactive teacher. She didn't know how he could do that while remembering to breathe, but it actually looked like he just wasn't breathing at all. Weird.

But then she noticed his notes. She didn't recognize any of the scratches that were on the paper. It was an entirely different language than she was used to, but she didn't see how that was possible. After all, the kingdoms of the world more or less united eighty years ago after the last great war, or at least that was what Dr. Oobleck was currently saying. Ruby was adding this little fact to the growing list of 'Things That Don't Make Sense About The New Teammate'.

It wasn't that she was suspicious of the new boy, but he was rather interesting. She liked having him around and not just because it made her feel like she was too young anymore. He was friendly and a bit of a goof, kind of like Jaune, but he could still handle himself in a fight. He was mysterious about his past and the full extent of his strength, but at the same time he was as transparent as glass and easy to read when it came to his feelings. He was argent when when it came to his physical strength, but humble about his strength of character. He seemed like a walking paradox, like a mixture between Weiss, Blake and Jaune, which Ruby found interesting and fun. But that didn't mean that she wasn't still trying to figure him out.

The bell began to ring for the end of the school day and the members of the class that had been unable to stay awake as well as those who had forgotten to breath and passed out from lack of air. "Pancake!" Nora nearly shouted as she was startled from her sleep. It really made them wonder what she had been dreaming about.

March's head popped up from where it had been resting on Danny's lap and the little girl stretched out her arms. "Is the funny man done talking now?" She asked as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"For today." Danny said ruffling the little girl's hair. "Come on, we can got over to the fountain now, just like you wanted."

"Yay!" March said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hold on for one second. I would like to talk to all of team RWBY...D before you go." Dr. Oobleck said, taking a long gulp of coffee.

The named team came down in front of the teachers desk as the others filed out of the room.

Once the classroom was empty Dr. Oobleck started again. "Mr. Phantom, can you give me a short summary of what we went over in class yesterday?" The teacher asked.

Danny gave a small gulp, as he was not expecting a pop quiz, but he correctly described the events and motivations surrounding the battle of Fort Castle during the 'Faunus Wars' nonetheless.

Oobleck nodded. "Good, good, it seems that what ever happened to you that has caused this amnesia has not affected your ability to learn. But we still have one major problem that must be addressed."

"And what would that be, sir?" Yang asked looking around, hoping this wasn't about her nodding off in class.

"Mr. Phantom, I need you to answer me honestly about this." Oobleck said looking Danny straight in the eyes through his thick spectacles. "You can't read, can you?" Danny looked horrified but didn't say anything, instead breaking eye contact and standing a little more rigidly.

"There is no shame in not knowing something, but there is shame in letting your own embarrassment force you to stay ignorant."

Danny sighed. "No, sir. I can't."

"What!?" Weiss shouted in surprise.

"Are you telling me you can build a hand held force field from scratch, but you don't know how to read?" She said incredulously. "How? Why?"

"Talk about learning to run before learning how to crawl." Yang said more impressed than shocked.

"Maybe he knew how to read, but has just forgotten how." Blake suggested.

"But I saw you taking notes during class." Ruby said equally surprised.

"Yeah, but...it isn't in the same language." Danny said pulling out his notes. "It's in...whatever language they used...wherever it was where I grew up." Danny said, continuing to pretend to have amnesia.

"How is that possible? Language was made universe almost a century ago." Weiss said, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring hard at the notes.

Dr. Oobleck pulled the notes from Danny's hand and started looking over them. "Yes and no, Ms. Schnee. While it is true that the four kingdoms did universalize the spoken language within their walls, it was not necessarily universalized outside of the walls. Several villages may have maintained their own languages and customs. In fact some people choose to leave the kingdoms in belief that leaving behind their old languages was an insult to their roots".

Oobleck looked up at Danny. "But if this is the language of your parenting, then we may be able to use it to find your origins. Would it be okay if I held on to these for now?"

"Oh...ok, I guess." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't as if the teacher would be able to find anything, not when it was a language from a different world.

"Excellent!" Oobleck shouted. "But back to the matter at hand, you will still need to find a way to learn to read the standard language around here. Hopefully your teammates can help with that. But in the meantime I will have to do oral examinations with you to make sure you are learning the material and you will be required to come to my office after school everyday starting tomorrow for extra lessons to help you catch up with the rest of the class." The teacher said before taking a long swig of coffee. "Now I must be off. Have a meeting with Professor Ozpin." He said. He moved so fast out of the room that he looked like a blur, the students not even being able to keep up with him.

"Why didn't you tell us you couldn't read?" Weiss demanded after the teacher was gone.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, but you wanted to kick me out of the academy for not knowing what aura was. I couldn't risk it." Danny said defensively. "I need to be here so that March can have a roof and three meals." He said putting a hand on the girl's head.

The others blinked. That was his deal with Ozpin. As long as he stayed in school, March would be allowed to stay. But if he dropped out, then March would be sent to the orphanages.

"I... I didn't want to kick you out of school... I was just a little carried away." Weiss said a little guiltily. Shifting a bit in her high heel shoes.

"We're a team. How are we supposed to help you if you don't tell us anything?" Ruby said trying to get the subject away from the awkward fight. "This wasn't a problem that was just going to go away. So let us help you."

"Are we really going to help teach a fifteen year old boy who can't read?" Yang said looking to Blake for confirmation.

"Looks like it." Blake responded with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't your usual problem. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well, how about those children's books Ruby keeps under her bed spread." Yang said, grinning at her little sister.

"Yang! You're not supposed to tell anyone about those!" Ruby said blushing in embarrassment.

"She keeps children's books in her bed spread?" Weiss asked giggling a bit.

"Yeah, they were the fairy tales our mom used to read to us when we were little. I sometimes catch her reading them when she thinks I'm not looking." Yang said grabbing her sister and pointing her ruby cheeks. "You always have the most adorable face while your reading it." She teased.

"Well if it is beginners level, then it is a good start." Blake agreed.

"Um..." Danny said dumbly, getting all of their attention. "You guys are taking this awfully well, considering." He admitted.

"Danny, we're a team, and we're also your friends. We aren't going to turn you away just because the problem is a little weird." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we keep Weiss around." Yang said pointing towards the white haired girl who looked indignant at the comment.

Danny felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see March grinning up at him. "I can help too! I'm a good reader!" The girls started to laugh as they saw Danny's look of embarrassment at a little girl declaring herself to be his teacher.

Danny looked around and gave a small sigh of relief. Figuring out how to read would make it a lot easier for him to start looking for a way back to the Ghost Zone. He was also glad that it hadn't turned out like the aura disaster. 'Looks like I might just make it here.' He couldn't help but hope.

* * *

Ozpin was in his office thinking. Thinking about what? About Phantom of course. More specifically about what had happened in the mist he throw up in his fight against the team of bullies.

Each one of the team members had given him generally the same story. But many of the elements were not adding up. According to them, Phantom did many things that couldn't be explained by his ice semblance. And thinking back to when he had been in the village, there were several of the androids that had appeared to be shot through the head with dust bullets, though Phantom clearly had none.

"Could he have multiple semblances?" Ozpin wondered to himself as he turned his chair around to look out his clock tower office, past his campus, and out towards the main body of Vale. There had never been a recorded cause of someone having more than one semblance. There were semblances that could be displayed in more than one form, but they usual had a root that connected them. But there didn't seem to be a root between the things that Phantom was known to be able to do. And if he had the aura of three people, why not also the semblances? Of course, that was impossible, but then again, what wasn't impossible about Phantom?

A blinking light in his desk showed that he had a visitor. "Come in." Ozpin said loudly. The elevator door opened and Oobleck walked into the room. "So, how did it go?" Ozpin asked pulling out the full pitcher of coffee and pushing it forward.

"It was just as I expected. He is not able to read our language. But it seems he did manage to remember his own native tongue's written language." Oobleck said, putting the sheet of notes in from of Ozpin.

"So... we finally have a clue to go one in the search for what caused this boy to be what he is."

Ozpin said with a smile. "Can I trust you to be discrete about this?" He asked the teacher.

"Why of course. I will not tell a soul save you about my findings." He said loudly, almost to the point where Ozpin would wonder if Atlesian military forces would hear them from all the away across the map. Ozpin didn't have a very high opinion of the standing military that was meant to be a deferring power against war. And that opinion was getting worse by the day as the 'unmanned' the front line. Creating more and more robots to replace policemen and the kingdoms' guards.

Ozpin believed that it was going to cause a disaster. But the council never listened to him. All they cared about was results. And keeping the statuesque and helping those in the lower sectors rarely looked as good on paper as the drop in casualties and the budget cuts from laying off the living guards. He believed that there was some promise in the artificial souls project, but even that was dangerous.

If those people in the military found out about the boy's unique blood and aura, he didn't doubt that they would try to weaponize the boy. Turning him into just another piece of military hardware, rather than a knight of justice like the Huntsmen and Huntresses. As the military has a tendency to go where the money was.

In the end, Ozpin would keep Phantom's existence a secret as long as possible so that the boy would be able to make his own choices when the time came. As an instructor, that was all he could do.


	9. Power Trio 3 - Chpt 3

… **..**

 **Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **A/N:**

 **(** _NEW NEWS_ **)**

 **-Tues, 16 Jan - 16:47-**

 **I have added in Danny's new superhero name in - finally, I know! It was suggested by TheFishKing/Aquaman/Sir Sturgeon/Fishy-Fish-Fishington.**

 **\- Gram Crackers**

 **Alright, listen up! I have a couple things to say!**

 **One, I will be changing the Jade thing, if anyone has any suggestions for names - please tell me in the Neutral Zone.**

 **Two, I am super, super, super, super, super, super, super sorry! I'm late to posting the Power Trio, I know. BUT, I did this;**

 **Review Replies (Up To - Mon, 15 Jan, 22:43)**

 **max:** chapter 6 . Jan 3

Don't worry, dude/dudette. I'll still follow the original story as some sort of anchor - but I don't plan on copying the whole thing. I ain't no plagiarist.

 **Xbox364:** chapter 6 . Jan 5

Why thank you, inanimate object! (that is what you are, right? My apologies if I got that wrong!) I hope you'll enjoy my spin on the story - hell, I hope _I'll_ enjoy my spin on the story.

Also, I have taken your advice and for the next Power Trio, my friend will be helping me

 **john:** chapter 6 . Jan 3

I see two things that I disagree with in your review, Mr. Smith.

1\. I have my own ideas on how the story should go.

2\. You can't copy n' paste stories on  .net.

3\. If i could, I'd hate to just copy and paste something that someone had put a lot of work into.

And, 4. I need to change earlier chapters to push the story the way I want it to go.

 **RedBurningDragon:** Chpt 3, Jan 3

They're really good names, thanks!

 **Determination4296:** chapter 6 . Jan 3

I can't wait either!

Slaves! Continue slaving (hehe) over those laptops! Determination4296 says that you are doing "good so far"

 **Greer123:** chapter 6 . Jan 2

I wonder how the rest of the school is going to react to this match in the next chapter? Great work like always.

 **Midnight49:** chapter 6 . Jan 2

I know! I am awful at writing battle sequences, everyone just dies in the end.

 **RusEmp:** chapter 1 . Jan 2

*SPOILER ALERT!*

I am planning on bringing Dani and Wulf in to later chapters, don't worry 'bout that! Also, thanks for Reviewing, Favouriting, Reading and Following!

 **Guest #1:** chapter 1 . Dec 31, 2017

Don't fret, I'll finish it. I shall by lurking as well. =D - Aren't I uber cool, though?

 **Jaylen13:** Chpt 4, Jan 2

Ok, Danny will not be called Jade *sighs grumpily*. Quick question, though. Why is the shortened version of "will not", "won't". Why isn't it willn't? I need ze answers, man!

 **The Big Pickle:** Chpt 6, Jan 2

Hehe, maybe in a future chapter, it could be a way of telling team JNPR about Danny's powers. What'd you think?

 **Max:** Chpt 3, Dec 30, 2017

I shan't, I swear! ?!#$% !

 **Greer123:** Chpt 5, Jan 1

No, thank you! For...uh, what'd you do again? Hehe, I'm kidding. Thanks, dude/dudette.

 **Greer123:** Chpt 3, Jan 1

I can't wait either, I have a great way to ingrain her into the story as well! At least, I hope it's great.

 **Midnight49:** Chpt 2, Jan 1

Thanks, I have an a plan on how Danny reveals his secret to Ozpin and the gang.

 **Dday:** Chpt 1, Dec 29, 2017

Thaaaaaannnkkssss! I promise, promise, promise, promise, promise, promise, promise that I won't drop this! I am so glad that people aren't booing me - it make me so happy! :D

 **A Dyslexic Writer:** Chpt 3, Dec 31, 2017

Hehe, dude/dudette - you're cool.

 **TheFishKing:** Chpt 3, Dec 30, 2017

Thank you, dude/dudette. Though, I've always thought of myself as fabulous - but "amazing" will have to do.

 **Here are all the people who told me I messed up with the chapters:**

ZeroExia, crai22, Mashot Tito, DP-Observan69, Mr Bata, Reneion, SonicMax,

 **Three, ummm...well, actually, that's all I got.**

 **Story Stats (freaking heck):**

 **Followers: 75**

 **Favourites: 54**

 **Reviews: 35**

 **Anyhoo, onto the story!**

 _'The Creatures of Grimm.'_

 _'A ravenous, destructive force that covers the majority of Remnant.'_

 _'While often referred to simply as Grimm in the common vernacular, these beings sever as the greatest foes to mankind.'_

 _'For as long as humanity can recall walking the surface of Remnant, so do they remember this wicked force.'_

 _'Many ancient cultures believed the Creatures of Grimm to be animals possessed by evil spirits, or perhaps the spirits of tortured animals themselves.'_

 _'However studies, as well as the discovery of new more horrific forms of Grimm, does not support this hypothesis.'_

 _'With new creatures discovered everyday, scientists perpetually find themselves with more questions than answers.'_

 _'While very little is none of their organ, some key facts have been observed in the wild.'_

 _'First and foremost, the Grimm exclusively attack humans, faunus, and their creations.'_

 _'While occasional skirmishes between wildlife and Grimm have accrued, these instances appeared to be based on territorial provocations, rather than a need for sustenance.'_

 _'In fact, the common belief is that the Grimm are not obligated to feed, they choose to.'_

 _'What is perhaps even more unsettling is the bases of their attraction. The Creatures of Grimm are lured to negative emotion.'_

 _'In the rare instances when villages are capable of fending against a wave of Grimm, their survival is not assured, as widespread panic will only lead to more attacks.'_

 _'Little else is none about the Creatures of Grimm.'_

 _'Keeping them in captivity has proven to be an understandably difficult task, as the creatures tend to either die or kill those who imprison them in the first place.'_

 _'To further complicate study, the corpse of a Grimm will only remain for a short period of time before completely evaporating.'_

 _'Although the Creatures of Grimm appear mindless, more delicate observation has proven contradictory.'_

 _'It has been noted that while younger Grimm tend to be more reckless, older Grimm who have managed to survive their battles have a tendency to learn from their experience and will exercise caution in the future.'_

 _'This perverse form of self-preservation allows the creatures to become more effective killers.'_

 _'And in the end... killing is all that matters.'_

* * *

Danny didn't even breath. All his focus was going to each word Ruby read from the book in front of her, as they sat together on his bed, him looking over his shoulder into the book she was currently reading from. Not only was he trying to memorize every single one of the sequences of symbols on the page, but also trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

Grimm, this world's creatures of despair and fear. They attacked any humans or faunus that they came across. But then, why didn't they attack Danny himself? Not even the younger Grimm, who were supposed to be more reckless had acted aggressively towards him until he had already cut down several of its brothers in front of it. Danny just couldn't understand it.

It had been three days since team RWBYD had started trying to teach Danny how to read the common language, though for some reason the others had just backed off and left the job to Ruby, not that the youthful team leader had noticed. The process was understandably slow, Danny wasn't very far beyond knowing the new alphabet and trying to sound out the syllables for each of the words, but it was still progress.

The added benefit of these reading sessions was that Danny was getting more exposure to the culture and rules of this world he found himself in. But the more Danny learned, the more he felt like something was deeply wrong, but that he couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was.

The world of Remnant...a world were things like seasons were determined by location rather than the position of the planet with relation to the sun. Where humans managed to survive even though the planet is full of creature that seem to be created for the soul purpose of destroying them. Where living beings have access to the power of their souls, and where a naturally forming catalyst for this power seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

This world Danny had found himself in went against the basic foundations of logic. The state it was in was simply impossible without a precursor, but everyone seemed to just accept that it was just how everything was. The origin of man was left up to some kind of twist of fate.

Danny was so concentrated on these thoughts that she didn't even notice when Ruby stopped reading and nodded off. She fell gently back onto Danny's shoulder and lay there breathing lightly.

It was only then that Danny realized how late it had gotten. He glanced down at the 'scroll', which was a short of tricked out personal phone that they used at Beacon rather than an ID. After pressing a few buttons while trying to remember how the thing worked, he found what he realized was the time. After doing some mental math to convert what they had instead of the twenty four hours set up, he realized it was around eleven thirty.

"Guess we went on a little long." Danny mumbled as he got up. He looked down at the girl's sleeping face. She almost looked as childish as March did. Well, almost. It was hard to compete with a little girl who had floppy bunny ears. Danny wasn't actually sure if he had ever met such childish people back in his own world.

Danny sighed, he wasn't about to carry the sleeping girl down the hall to her own room in the middle of the night. So he just let her have his bed, tucking her in before walking over to a hard plastic chair next to March's bed and sat down. March was holding onto a stuffed toy rabbit from her home.

Unlike the other rooms that were rather cramped with four people and all of their belongings stuffed into them. Danny's room with March was the same size, but with only the two beds, along with the fact that they only had a few spare clothes and some things that March took from her home to remember her parents by. The room feeling rather empty. All the walls and windows were completely bare. The book shelf that was in the room lay empty other than Danny's school books. The closest was pretty sparse too, with just a few pairs of the school uniform for both Danny and March and a some towels for the showers.

Danny leaned back and glanced out the window, his eyes drawn to the ruined moon. Tomorrow was going to be the start of the first 'weekend' that he would have since coming to Beacon. He wasn't even sure what constituted a week though because it seemed like they got three days off every six days of class.

He wasn't even sure what he was going to do the next day. Explore the city, perhaps? Though, he didn't really know if there was a point to doing that. He didn't really know what to do anymore. How to get back home, how to help March, how to deal with the Grimm. He just didn't know how to even start to approach these problems. He wasn't afraid to take a leap of faith, but he had no idea where to even jump, or how.

Danny took a deep breath his lungs filled with the smell of rose petals that Ruby seemed to bring with her everywhere she went. He needed to just relax. There was nothing he could do that night, so he would just have to sleep and let what happened happen. Wasn't that his nature? To just go with the flow.

* * *

Screams. His own screams filled Danny's ears as his body was being pumped full of electricity. Green lights moved about all around him and his body was in agony. His tortured plees unable to escape his lips through the cries of pain.

"Danny!?" He seemed to hear someone shouting from far off. He stumbled in the direction of the voice, his hand held out in front of him, but he tripped and fell. The pain was overwhelming his mind, he couldn't even breath as his mouth filled with the taste of blood. It felt as if he was being ripped apart.

But his body still crawled towards where he had heard the voices, trying to escape this world of suffering he had been plunged into, like a drowning man trying to reach for the water's surface.

And his hand did break the surface. He pushed himself out of the swirling green vortex that made up the portal in his family's basement. His body felt like it was on fire as he struggled to get further away from the gateway to the hell he had just managed to escape.

He pulled himself several feet before stopping as his vision started to return. He looked down at his white gloved hands that glowed with an otherworldly light. He had been so sure that it had been his jumpsuit that had been white, but that seemed to have turned black.

Looking around he noticed a cabinet with a mirror posted up on top of it. He crawled over to it with a single minded urgency, ignoring all the sound around him as well as the pain within him.

Grabbing onto the edge of the cabinet he pulled himself up until his shoulders rested on the table top and his legs started to steady. Then he looked up unto the mirror and his heart stopped.

Starting back at him through the eye holes of a white bone mask that covered the top half of his face were two pale golden eyes that were filled with the look of a hungry beast.

Danny opened his mouth and screamed, pain and hatred pouring out of him.

"Danny?" He heard someone whisper in shock behind him. He turned his head to see a frightened Sam and Tucker standing their with worried expressions.

Danny's face turned upwards as he stared at them. It was time for him to feed.

* * *

Danny woke up with a jolt, panting for air and covered in a cold sweet. He took several big gulps of air as he tried to calm himself down. He brought a hand to his face to make sure that there was no mask.

There wasn't, but he did feel horns sticking through his hair. Pulling his hand back he saw that it was the white gloved hand of his ghost form. His nightmare must have caused him to transform in his sleep without noticing.

He glanced over at Ruby who was still fast asleep. That was good. At least she wouldn't have to explain all this to her. March had also seemed to sleep through Danny's sudden transformation and was breathing lightly in the bed next to Danny's chair.

Danny closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breath. Once he had slowed his breath down he looked at his scroll for the time. It was just after one o'clock by his standards. But he could already tell that it would be a while before he would be able to get back to sleep. The memories of that nightmare still clang to his freshly awakened mind.

"I'll just go out for a short fly." Danny said to himself as he turned intangible and flew out the wall and out into the crisp night air. He hadn't been able to go for a night fly since he had first come to this world. Back when it was just him and March, he couldn't leave the girl's side for a moment, incase the Grimm came, and after coming to Beacon, he had too much put on his mind to think about a relaxing flight.

So it came as a surprise to him just how clean the air was and how great the view of Vale was from Beacon. Danny decided in might as well take a look around the place, while he was still up and out. Just to get a feel for the city.

He didn't even notice the girl with long black hair topped with a bow watching him fly off from one of the open windows.

Blake stared as what looked like a glowing faunus with crystal horns flew out over the campus and out towards the city. She looked down at the book she had in her hand. "That is the last time I read using moonlight." She mumbled as she went back inside. Clearly she needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Danny had been flying over the city of Vale for around thirty minutes and started getting a feel for the lay out.

It seemed that the city was divided into three main parts; the upper district where the government offices and high-class houses were located, the middle district that housed most of the shops and residential areas, and the lower district which seemed to be the slums of the city.

It wasn't hard to figure out why everything was laid out like that. It was easier to defend the higher elevations from Grimm attacks, so if any Grimm did get through the walls and natural barriers of the mountains that surrounded the city on three sides, they would more than likely end up at the lower distract instead of the upper. So higher ground was valued higher. And with all of the cities impoverished and desperate pushed into one area, it only further increased the that it would be the lower distracts that would be hit in the case of an attack.

But even if they were forced to live in poverty and disgrace, they wouldn't leave the city. They feared the Grimm too much to flee outside of the city's protective walls. So even though they were starving, even though their houses were broken, and their streets were too dangerous to walk at nights, they stayed, huddled together in whatever place they could use for warmth.

The whole thing was rather despicable, almost as if they were using those poor people as living meat shields. Danny could only imagine watch Sam would say if she saw it.

Danny had seen enough. He was flying back towards Beacon when he heard an alarm going off as he passed over the middle distract. He stopped and stared at the building where the sound was coming from. He stranded himself to read the sign over the store. "From... ashes... to... dust." He read off slowly. It was a dust shop, and it was being robbed.

Several men moved out of the store, they were all dressed in black suits, each carrying his own gun along with crates of stolen dust. "Hurry it up, we don't got all day!" One of them shouted to the others. Danny could only smile. It had been so long since he had stopped a robbery.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself as he sank beneath the road.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before anyone contacts the Huntsman." The one that seemed to be leading the group said angrily. He was trying to act like a thug out of some movie, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard one of his boys' scream. "What? What's happening!?" He demanded.

He looked to see that the robber in question seemed to have sank into the ground so that only his torso was sticking up out of the road. The man was freaking out at his current situation.

"What the..." Was the only thing the boss had time to say before a glowing beast shot out through the ground, punching another man in the face, causing him to drop his crate of dust as he fell over unconscious. "Shoot it!"

Danny turned to see the remaining eight members of the gang dropping their crates and pulling out their guns. They all opened fire, but their bullets bounced off of a thin green glass seemed to separate them from the newcomer. After they stopped shooting, Danny quickly moved in on them. Taking them down one by one, knocking them out by pushing his intangible arm through them, momentarily overshadowing them and sending them into shock.

"What... what are you..?" The man who had been pulled into the ground said as he realized he was the only one left.

Danny turned towards him. It took all his strength of will not to say, 'I am nothing more than a phantom passing in the night'. It was his usual kick-ass one line, but it was a line that would more than likely give him away. So he had to come up with a new name on the spot. He quickly thought about the names of the people who he had met. They were all based on colours. "My name is... Amarok, the Far Frozen."

He then reached into the man's head, rendering him unconscious before he pulled the man out of the ground.

Danny heard the sounds of sirens coming their way and decided to get out before he had to deal with cops, assuming that they were as bad as the ones back at Amity Park, he would rather not have to put up with them. So Danny turned invisible and flew away, back towards the dormitory.

As Danny flew invisibly back in through the window, he checked to make sure that the girls were still asleep before changing back into his human form and falling back down into his chair. It had felt pretty good to bust a few bad guys again. Who knows, maybe he would make it a nightly thing.


	10. Power Trio 4 - Chpt 1

… **.**

 **Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **A/N: Wait! Don't light your torches, I'm after changing the schedule...again. So, hopefully, each Power Trio will be posted every second weekend.**

In the past, Danny has been awaken several times to many bazaar circumstances, ranging from giant robots attacking the karaoke bar, to his mom somehow managing to bring the morning sausage and eggs to life and having them do battle for control over the kitchen - their tiny cries of war will be forever ingrained in his mind. But none of that prepared him for what he woke up to on the morning of his first day off since starting at Beacon academy.

He was sleeping pretty heavy to make up for the sleep he lost from his nightly excursion, so he didn't notice when Ruby and March let the other girls from the team into his room or as they tied him up with some of Blake's long black cables. Why she even had those to begin with, he didn't know.

In fact, he was more than halfway down the brick road leading to town before he hit his head on a slight bump road, jarring him away.

"Huh...where am..." Danny mumbled drowsily as he blinked against the light of the sun. He tried to move a hand to his eyes to shield him from the light, but he found that his arms and legs were bound. "What the heck!?" Danny shouted as he slowly started to realize his position, but was still clueless as to what was going on.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty - or should I say beast?." Yang said, grinning back over her shoulder as she dragged the boy off by the cables.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Danny shouted, pretending not to hear the last part of her remark. He started struggling against the binds, but they held tight, too tight for him to break without getting serious. Aura was moving through the cable, making it stronger and stopping Danny from just phasing through it.

"Sorry, but today you aren't running away. As a team, this is just something that has to be done." Weiss said as she walked alongside Danny as he was dragged down the street. Ruby was standing with her giving the boy an apologetic look, though she was also trying to hold back her giggles.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said, not really sure he wanted to know.

"We're taking you shopping. You need a battle outfit." Ruby said in a matter of fact tone.

Danny paled. "Wh-what are saying? What's wrong with just fighting in jeans and a t-shirt?" He stammered as he redoubled his efforts of getting free. As a man, he knew that going shopping with one girl is a hallowing and cruel task. So the idea of shopping for clothes with four girls was a something out of a horror novel. A horror novel that was deemed too frightening for the public.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Weiss said, shuddering a bit as they walked along. "Jeans and a tshirt are hardly functional as battle wear."

"Not functional? You wear a dress." Danny said incredulously.

"Hey! It is a combat skirt!" Weiss insisted.

"And what are the five inch heels?" Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Spare weapons? Or do you just want to give your opponents a sporting chance? Besides, I don't have any money. How am I supposed to buy cloths?"

"We already asked Ozpin, and he said he would count it as school expenses." Ruby said.

"Ozpin...why?" Danny cried as he realized they had been planning this behind his back for a while.

"You seem to be under the impression that you're being given a choice." Blake said calmly as she walked alongside Yang. "Besides, we need to get some more clothes for March beyond just those school uniforms."

The brown haired five year old hopped over to the bound Danny, giving the boy a huge smile. "Won't you come with us, please!?" The faunus girl begged, giving a long pout.

Danny realized to late that he should advert his eyes and faced the full focus of the dreaded, heart wrenching puppy dog eyes head on. Danny hesitated for a few seconds, trying to come up with some type of excuse that would allow him to get out of the outing, but they all simply fell to pieces in the wake of the little girl's puppy dog face.

Danny moaned. "Fine, you win. Just untie me."

"Not a chance. It's funner this way." Yang said with a way too proud smile. Danny tried to object, but no one came to his aid. He was dragged the the streets of the town and people hardly batted an eye.

'This world is insane.' Danny thought bitterly as he was dragged down a flight of stairs.

* * *

Scarlet Brown was rather odd for a fashion designer girl. Both her appearance and name were extremely common. She had plain brown, short and straight hair, matched with average brown eyes behind fairly normal glasses.

Despite this she somehow managed to get a job working at one of the higher end clothing stores in Vale's upper distract not only as a designer, but also a manager by the age of sixteen.

The owners had wanted to hire younger people in order to try to appeal to the students at the Beacon and Signal Academies. After all, many of the more skilled young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were considered to be on the level of celebrities, and having them wearing battle outfits from their product line was good for business.

Though there had been may who had applied for the job, the head of the department was a bit of a drama queen and didn't want anyone who might have out shined her, which allowed the timid looking Scarlet to be picked above the rest of the applicants.

But even though she had the position of her dreams, it didn't stop her from feeling depressed as she stood in the shop, completely alone while the rest of the employees were working on projects for the up and coming festival. The festival was going to be a really big event and all the most important people in all of Remnant would be there. So the company was throwing all their more senior staff into preparing for the event, even though it wasn't for another two months. This left Scarlet alone to look after the shop and hand over the orders when the customers come for them.

Weekend afternoons were pretty empty since the head designer only ever made arrangements for the week, so Scarlet just sat behind the counter watching the news while eating some cookies she had brought with her from home. She hadn't expected anything to happen that day. So she was startled when the bell to the front door rang. She quickly wiped her face to make sure there won't any crumbs from the cookies before turning to greet the customers.

Team RWBY was one of two high interest freshmen teams that were attending Beacon academy, ever since their initiation exam where the team took down a Nevermore, a rather powerful brand of Grimm that took the form of a giant bird.

On top of that, some of the individual members of the team had made names for themselves. Weiss Schnee was the heiress to the world's largest dust company, so for her to pick the life of a Huntress was considered a big deal and was a topic of speculation.

Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were half sisters and the children of rather a accomplished Huntsman with each's mother being a Huntress themselves. Yang made a name for herself roughing up gangs in the back-alleys of the city where the cops and patrol bots wouldn't go. And Ruby was the youngest entry Beacon had ever had, on top of being made the team leader over her older and more experienced teammates.

Like many young girls, Scarlet idolized the group, so to have this team walk through the door of the store when she was the only one manning it made the trend following girl have to bite her lip and clench her fists to stop herself from being reduced to a blubbering fangirl. u

"Hello there!" Yang said with a goofy grin and a wave. "We're here to try to pick out a new combat outfit."

Scarlet's eyes widened. "Um...what...what are your sizes?" She asked, trying not to sound to curious.

Yang started to laugh waving the question off. "No, not for me." Yang said cheerfully, not noticing as Scarlet's eyes glanced over the other girls, wondering which one was there for a wardrobe change. But then Yang pulled on a long black cable and lifted up young faunus boy with raven black, wolf-like ears and a tail to match that was tied up. "New teammate."

Scarlet's smile fell a little as she looked at the boy. He wasn't exactly what people imagined when they thought of a student of Beacon Academy. He was rather on the short side, standing at around five foot four, and he didn't exactly look as muscular or proud as the other male students she's seen from Beacon while he hung there, tied up by his teammate.

"Please, call the police." Danny said, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Yang, and a giggle from Ruby.

"Don't forget we need to pick some things out for the team's mascot." Ruby said guiding March out from behind her.

Scarlet was rather disappointed, Team RWBY had been the all girls team, but now they had a fifth member that was a rather lanky looking boy. She glanced longingly at the other members of the team, but held back her sigh. After all, beggars can't be choosers, and it was still better than just sitting on her hands.

"Well...let's see what we can do." She said, forcing a smile before leading the group further into the shop.

* * *

Scarlet lead the girls and the tied up boy into the back of the store where they kept the various clothes. She allowed herself a small, rather unprofessional smile as she heard the girls making small comments about the large room and the vast selection of clothes, though one look at Danny's continuing to pale face told her that he wasn't nearly as thrilled.

Her mouth twitched with a bit of frustration. This was why she hated dealing with men. They had no respect for art or fashion. And she already hated this one more than the average boy...well, faunus. Not only because he wasn't impressive to look at, but because he ruined the greatest team that contained only girls.

Scarlet looked over the four older girls and the tiny faunus girl as they all looked at the women's clothes line. She could only hope that one of them would decide that maybe a change of outfits might be nice after seeing the styles out there. "How about you girls stay here in the girls' section to pick something out for your little mascot, I'll take the boy to find him his battle uniform."

"Yeah, that does sound like the most time efficient option." Blake said nodding in agreement.

"Does that mean I have to untie him?" Yang said, sounding a bit disappointed as she gave a small pull on the bind.

"Only if he promises not to runaway." Weiss said, crossing her arms and glaring down at the helpless boy.

"I make no such promises." Danny mumbled, ears flattened against his head. But after seeing the silent stares of his teammates he sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't make a break for freedom."

"Alright Yang, let him go." Ruby said, satisfied with his promise.

"Do I have too?" Yang whined, she was enjoying pulling Danny around like a dog on a leash.

"Yang." Ruby said in a warning tone to her older sister.

"Oh, alright." Yang sighed before undoing the strap that held the binds tightly around the boy's body. Danny finally got up on his own two feet and started to stretch and rub some feeling back into his arms and legs.

It just made Scarlet more depressed about the whole thing. He sure was small. He didn't even look like he was seventeen yet. He didn't have grace or obvious strength like most of the guys at Beacon. He looked like a plain, ordinary little boy. But, she spotted small lines on his arms. Scars? He didn't even seem to be 16 yet.

Sighing with defeat, she turned away from them. "Come on, the men's section is this way." She said, her voice bitter as she ordered the boy to follow her.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny grumbled walking after her in no great hurry, his tail hanging low snf his ears flattened. He had a feeling that today was going to just be one of those days where the world had decided to make fun of him.

It wasn't until they had reached the back room and Scarlet turned to him with an angry face that he began to worry, and that worry turned to full blown panic at her single word. "Strip."

* * *

A girly scream went through the air as the older members of the team perused the part of the store were they kept children's clothes. "Sounds like they're having fun." Yang said, not bothering to act sorry for the things she had done.

"We'll have to make this up to him later. Forcing all of this on him was a little mean." Ruby said a little guiltily.

"As if, he needed this. I'm not about to apologize for doing him a favor." Weiss piped up.

Ruby giggled a little. Weiss was never about to admit fault for anything, let alone apologize. Though Ruby was surprised out of her giggles at one of the outfits she found. "Hey, this looks exactly like my uniform." She said, pulling out a dress just like hers with a large red hooded cape clasped to the back. She was surprised to find it since her outfit was more or less homemade, modeled after her uncle Qrow's outfit. Not to mention it was in March's size.

"What the, they have mine too." Weiss said in shock as she pulled out a small white dress with snowflake designs on it.

"Am I the only one that finds this a little weird?" Blake added as she pulled out a tiny version of her own battle clothes.

"This is just wrong on so many levels." The group turned to see Yang standing there holding out a copy of her own uniform, complete with bandanna, a long golden wig and some cupped pads around the chest. Yang shivered as she put it back.

"If there aren't laws against that, then society as failed." Blake said, closing her amber eyes tied and desperately trying to erase the image of March wearing such a thing from her mind.

"Focus girls, we have a mission of our own to complete!" Ruby said, trying to gather them all back to the topic at hand. "We need to find the perfect mascot costume."

"Right." Yang and Weiss said together with a nodded.

"Um, before we do that, where exactly is our mascot?" Blake said glancing around. The three other girls froze, glancing around to see that the darker girl was right, and panic quickly gained hold.

* * *

Scarlet was working with a nightmare given physical form. A fashion nightmare that is.

Being that he was only fifteen, full armor was out of the question. He would simply out grow it to quickly. Armor is not exactly one size fits all; too loose and it will rub the wearer the wrong way, leaving all kinds of sores and slowing them down - though if it is too tight, it would limit maneuverability and cuts down on the protection the armor provides for the blow.

His body type was bad for form fitting leather armor as well, though for different reasons. His shoulders were too wide in comparison to his waist. The cloth would have to stretch too much for him to remain flexible. Even though the faunus boy did have a lean, yet muscular figure - he had insisted against skin-tight clothing.

Scarlet had momentarily considered putting him in a loose, sleeveless outfit, until she actual saw his body. Scars all over the place. Showing so many of those would never do. Scars were like giant glowing targets indicating a hole in the fighter's defenses. Not only that, but beyond a small faded scar, they were not the slightest bit sexy, regardless what any idiots said.

Most Huntmen and Huntresses didn't have a high muscle mass, choosing instead to maintain slimmer figures in order to have better flexibility and speed. Their auras more than made up for any missing muscle mass. But sleeveless combat gear didn't quite look right on him.

Scarlet's eyebrow twitched as the boy tried to cover himself with his arms. "Do you mind, I'm trying to figure out a look that would work for your build, so stop being such a baby about it." She snapped in frustration.

"I don't see why that requires me to be in nothing but my underwear. So stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and let me put my clothes back on." Danny snapped back, he was just about restraining himself from bearing his teeth at her. She was really getting on his nerves.

It was a little amusing how he was squirming underneath the girl's gaze, though the accusation that Scarlet was somehow doing this for her own fantasies made her a little angrier.

"You only wish. I'm not into younger boys." Scarlet said. A true statement, though a truer one would have been, 'I'm not into boys.' "If it makes you feel better, then put the school uniform back on, but stop squirming around then."

Turning away from the boy she started moving through the shelves, picking up this and that. Since none of the more standard looks would work for him, she would just have to improvise. Usually, she wouldn't have put in so much effort for a guy, but she couldn't let the little twerp ruin her favourite team. So she would just have to knuckle down and do her job.

Pushing a small pile of clothes to the boy. "Try these on. The changing room is over there." She said, pointer toward the door in the corner of the room. Danny took the clothes and slinked off with a tired expression. Today was not his day.

* * *

"Here March. Here girl." Ruby said, making clicking noises with her tongue as she stuck her head into a rack of clothes, looking for the little Faunus girl.

"Ruby, stop, that's offensive." Blake said shortly from across the room as she searched on hands and knees. "I can't believe we managed to lose her in just a few minutes. This store isn't even that large."

"She's probably just playing with us. Come on out March! We need to pick something out for you!" Yang shouted as she scanned the room herself.

"This is ridiculous! She can't be in this room or else she would have heard us, so where is she!?" Weiss shouted in frustration, they had been looking for their little mascot for over five minutes, and hadn't seen hide nor hair of her.

"Where could who be?" The four girls stopped and turned towards the door that lead towards the mens section. Standing there with his arms crossed was an annoyed Danny who was looked for an explanation.

"Um...nice outfit?" Ruby tried, hoping to distract him for long enough for them to think of a solution.

Danny was dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt and jeans, both white with three dark blue lines over the stitches. A sleeveless sky blue jacket pulled on over the shirt with a sort of half collar. Some small metal plates on the shoulders were disjointed, allowing for a greater range of moment and to let them become wider if a growth spurt made it necessary, though those as some silver hanging from a black and blue belt were the only pieces of metal on the outfit. The entire thing had an improvised feel to it, but it still worked as a whole.

"Ruby, where is March?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We...kind of lost track of her - for a minute or two..." Ruby said weakly, all the girls looked pretty embarrassed about it.

Danny sighed before looking up. His teammates felt his Aura fluctuate, growing a little stronger as his eyes turned from blue to green. He seemed to scan the room real quick before they stopped at the entrance and smiled. "Seems like March is behind the front desk." He said before sticking his nose in the air and sniffing. "I think she went back for those cookies that were there earlier."

"My...my cookies." Scarlet said in a short squeak, before stopping, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of her idols.

The group went back to the front desk, and sure enough, there was March, sitting on the chair Scarlet had been in before and watching the small TV. She held a large cookie in both her hands, eating it with rapid tiny bites, like a rabbit would eat a carrot, causing a small pile of crumbs to start to form underneath her.

The little girl didn't even more as they came closer. She just continued to stare at the TV. Danny grinned, lowering his head to right beside hers and spoke in a clear voice. "March."

The little girl jumped before turning to see the group looking at her, though she still didn't seem to register that she was in trouble. "Look! Look!" She said happily, pointing towards the TV.

Danny's eyes went to the screen. It seemed to still be showing the news. The faunus reporter was going on about something or other with some kind of security clip playing in the background in slow motion. It took the ghost boy a few seconds to realize what the clip was.

It was his fight the night before with the gang that had been trying to rob the jewelry store, only slowed down to one third speed. Danny's form in each of the shots was burned by speed and by the white light that pulsated from his body. Though his dog ears and tail were still clearly visible, along with his glowing green eyes and the crystal horns on his head.

"Last night, another dust store was attacked on what is now being considered a chain of related thefts, only to be stopped before they could escape by a currently unidentified assailant who quickly put a stop to the gang's plans than disappeared before officers could arrive on the scene. Though policy have yet to release a statement, we have this footage of the skirmish." The news reporter said before her image faded and the clip took up the entire screen.

The entire 'fight' only lasted around thirty seconds, though it had been lengthened to just over a minute through the slowing down of each shot. Danny had to admit that seeing if from this angle made it seem a lot more intimidating as he hardly even reacted the enemy fire and his glow making him seem out of this world.

"What... what are you..!?" The man Danny had pulled into the ground shouted in pure panic as the clip must have been coming towards an end.

"My name is... Amorak, the Far Frozen" The Danny in the clip said before pushing his hand into the man's head, overwhelming him and causing him to drop into unconsciousness. The ''Amorak' stood up, and vanished into thin air.

"This is all we currently have on this story, but we will keep you informed as the facts develop." The News reporter said as her image reappeared on screen.

" _Stupid 'public has a right to know'._ " Danny mumbled in the back of his mind. He had hardly been in town for a week and already the vultures were after him.

"Reckless." Weiss said angrily, grabbing Danny's attention. "To implant dust crystals directly into your skull. You'd have to be an idiot to even try such a thing."

"Wha?" Danny said confused before he realized they thought the ice horns were dust crystals.

"There are techniques for using dust by fusing it into the uses body, but they went out of practice because they greatly cuts down on the users lifespan. And to put two large ones into your head. That faunus will probably be died with in a week." Yang said said shaking her head.

"Well...maybe they weren't dust crystals?" Danny suggested.

"Of course they were. There had to be some kind of dust based device on them to amplify that aura. No one has so much aura that even cameras can pick it up without the use of dust", Weiss said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um...Weiss..." Ruby said pointing at Danny. Weiss face palmed as she realized that Danny fit the bill for what she described.

"Alright...but what are the odds that there are two people like that?" Weiss said after short pause. Danny chuckled, a little worriedly as that statement was far too close to the truth.

"He's...so cool." Scarlet said as she zoned out a little.

Danny smiled slightly at the complement, "Definitely, I bet he's really powerful"

"He's arrogant, and what kind of a name is 'Amarok, the Far Frozen'? I've never even heard of a name like that before."

"What makes you think he's arrogant? He dealt with those robbers quickly, making sure nobody got hurt."

"Yeah, he did have quite a bit of style in the way she took those thugs out." Yang agreed.

"And a semblance that allows him to move through solid objects and disappear. Seems like a handy skill to have." Blake nodded in agreement with the other girls.

"Fine." Weiss gave in, retracting her statement.

 **((A/N: Shite ending, I know. But it was the best I could come up with at the moment. Remember to R &R!))**


	11. Power Trio 4 - Chpt 2

… **.**

 **Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"More...more..." Danny kept panting as he focused every drop of his aura that he could into his fingers. His hands burned like white hot flames, the power he was bringing to the surface made him seem like a bright green star from his position on top of the tallest tower in middle distract in Vale. The skin on his fingers began to peel away from the intensity of the ectoplasm he was pumping into his hands.

Reaching out, he groped blindly for something. Something he could not see, smell, taste, or feel. A ripple in time and space that he could rip open. A weak point were he could create a portal to the ghost zone. In the time before he had come to this new world, he had seen Wulf do it a hundred times. His blade like fingers finding the holes in the veil between Earth and its twin so easily. But regardless how hard Danny tried, he couldn't find them. It was as if they didn't even exist.

Using up the energy he had managed to gather, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "Why...why can't I find it?" Danny mumbled angrily to himself. Regardless how nice everyone was being to him here, how much they were trying to be his friend and make him feel welcome, he needed to get home. He needed to get back to his friends, his sister, he needed to be there for his daughter. He needed to hold her close and tell her that it is all okay. She had to believe he was died by now. They all must have.

He was the Phantom. He was supposed to be able to do anything, to overcome any challenge, to escape any prison. So why was it that this world could hold him back with nothing but a wall that wasn't even there?

Rolling over onto his back, Danny looked up into the night sky, at the broken moon that seemed to taunt him. Every time he looked up at that sky, it felt like there was something he was missing. Something he couldn't explain.

Holding up his hands, he saw the wounds from his little test knitting themselves back together, the tears in his stark white gloves disappearing so that they were back to one solid whole.

He was starting to sit up when he gun fire. Another store was being robbed. Odd really, two nights in a row. Back in Amity, robbers were fairly uncommon. A once a month kind of deal. This must be what the news people meant about a related string of robbers.

Standing up, Danny did a little stretch before stepping off the edge of the building and forcing himself into a state of complete invisibility, letting the world rush closer beneath him before regaining control and flying towards where he heard the gun fire.

Another dust shop, windows busted open and the inside had been trashed. Though whether that had happened because of looting or because of a conflict was hard to say. The lights were off, but the sound of a battle being waged echoed inside of the store.

Danny was a little surprised when his eyes peered into the darkness to find a single person in a dark overcoat with a black hood fighting against multiple attackers dressed up in the standard thug dress code of heavy jackets and ski masks. The individual's form was easy enough to see for him even in the darkness, but he couldn't make out any details that might hint towards who they might be.

The man had what looked like a hand ax in his right hand and the sheath of a sword in the other, using the sheath to bat away the blades and guns that were more than likely blindly being pointed in his direction in the dark while his ax would deliver solid hits to knock out the robbers.

Danny watched for a while, wondering why it seemed that the men in ski masks couldn't see the man. It was dark, but no so dark that he should be completely invisible to them once their eyes became used to the lack of light. But just as a shot flew past the man's shoulder, he put the back of his ax head on top of the sheath and pulled it down.

A blinding flash of light filled the room, and the gangsters screamed as their eyesight was reduced to zero again. Danny himself had to blink a few times to get the stars out of his eyes, and by the time he did, the fighting was over and the figure in the dark coat had one of the thugs pinned up against a wall by his sheath. It was only then, with his back facing Danny that the ghost boy saw the symbol on the back of guy's coat.

It was a white wolf head with a white circle around it. The old symbol of the White Fang, before it became a criminal organization, back when it was a peaceful protest group.

"Tell me where you were you guys are stashing all the dust you steal." The figure in the coat growled, his voice was low, definitely a man's voice and it carried clearly through the room, echoing off the walls.

"Eat shit... I ain't squealing to you... Furball." The man spat as he struggled against the steel sheath that was press down on his wind pipe.

He was rewarded with a fist to the face before being smashed into the wall again. "That isn't what I wanted to hear. Now either you tell me what I want to know, or we can talk to the Don about this."

While he was distracted questioning this one thug, another was pulling himself off the ground and was starting to aim his gun.

Danny didn't have time to figure out what was going on. He would just have to trust that this figure in black was a good guy. One flash of green light later, the man was down for the count again and Danny was now in the spotlight.

Dropping his invisibility he created a ball of ectoplasm in his right hand, letting its flickering green light to cast shadows all around him. "You either talk to the nice man, or you talk to me. What's it going to be?" Danny growled, his green eyes bearing into the cornered man. He had to stop himself from laughing as he felt the man's fear.

"You heard my friend here. We aren't patient people. So if you want there to still be something left of you when the cops show up, then I suggest you talk." The man in black said, seeming to have the mindset of 'just roll with it'.

"D-d storage house... house 5G, in the eastern peer. W-we-we...we were told to get the goods there by sunrise if we wanted our money. I never saw who it was I swore." The guy said, shaking a little as his eyes went from Danny to the figure holding him to the wall.

"You better be telling me the truth." The figure in black said, pushing him a bit harder again the wall. The man nodded frantically. "Good." The pummel of the ax came around and hit the man on the temple, knocking him out. "Thanks for the help. I'd stay and chat, but this isn't the right place for that." The man said as his ax folded out into a sword and he slide it back into his sheath. Danny could hear the sounds of the police coming towards them. "Police arrive after everything is over. Just like they were paid off to do." The man lifted his sheathed sword up. "See you on the rooftops, Amarok." He said, bringing down his sword before Danny could get in a word.

A giant flash of light filled the room and when the light cleared, the man was gone. Turning invisible again, Danny jumped up through the roof before the police could come in the door.

* * *

It took Danny a few minutes to track down the guy again. He was sitting on a rooftop about a half a mile from the robbery, his legs kicked over the side of the building and his weapon on the ground next to him, as if trying his best to seem relaxed.

The moment Danny landed on the roof, he turned and got up. "So, you're that kid they were talking about on the news, huh? Amarok, the Far Frozen" The man said, a tinge of humour laced in with his words, "Where'd you get a name like that?"

"I had ice-horns growing out of my head. It seemed kinda fitting at the time" Danny said, frustration lacing his words, his tail swished in annoyance. "So are you going to tell me what that was all about, or I'm I going to have to go home confused?"

"That depends, are you with the government?" The man asked, crossing his arms.

"Do I look like a cop to you?" Danny counted, holding out his own arms as if to say, 'really?'.

"Hmm... true enough. Alright then." The guy said, pulling down his hood to show a young man of around seventeen, with long black hair and dark eyes. A human, as far as Danny could tell. He looked at Danny with a slight grin. "My name's Yuri, Yuri Lowell, and like I said, thanks for your help. Fighting off a pack of dust robbers isn't that easy when you don't have any dust yourself. Lucky for me that the scum for higher usually lack combat training."

"Yeah, they usually do, but that just makes you complacent. Underestimate them and even an idiot can get lucky." Danny said, taking a few steps towards the guy. He frowned a little. He couldn't sense anything off of Yuri. It was like his soul wasn't even there.

"Guess so. Usually I have a partner watching my back, but she's got other things to take care of." Yuri said, picking back up his sword and tying the sheath to his waist. "Come on. We've got a while before sunrise. And I'd rather not be spotted from an airship. We can talk when we get back to my place."

"Hey wait!" Danny started as the man took a step off the building. Running to the edge, Danny saw him pull out his sword, pressing a button to cause the blade to hook around into the shape of an ax, grabbing a streetlight and swinging to slow his fall before extending it back into a sword and letting himself go the rest of the way to the ground. Danny turned invisible and jumped down after him, moving silently behind him.

"That invisibility trick must come in handy." Yuri said, startling Danny. He had no idea that Yuri was able to tell he was there. "Yeah, I know you're there. You need to lower your aura output. Everyone can tell you're there if they are looking for it."

Danny blinked in surprise. "I didn't know that faunus could sense aura." He said, gliding along.

Yuri laugh. "Two things. First, I'm no faunas, I'm human. Second, anyone can sense aura with the right training."

"Oh...well. then I guess invisibility isn't going to be much help to me. Since I kind of have to use my aura in order to pull it off." Danny said, wondering just how many times he had flown about invisible and had someone alerted to his presence. Or worse, that time when he fought the bullies. Did everyone sense what he did in that mist. Ouch. "I'm surprised to find a human wearing an old White Fang symbol."

"Well, the old Fang wasn't so picky about who could join. They just wanted warm bodies for there peaceful protests. Faunus, human, didn't matter. This coat is something from the old days. Since some people couldn't exactly openly support the White Fang's protests without risking the loss of their jobs, they would wear one of these to hide their identity. Though right know I'm only using it for its other functions. It masks my aura, and it is dark enough to blend in with the shadows." Yuri said, clearly a bit proud of his coat. "My turn for a question. What's with the name? I assume your parents didn't give it to you."

"One of my friends gave it to me. It comes from some ancient myth or something", well, atleast, that was _most_ of the truth.

"Really? I've never heard of it before. What myth did this friend of yours say it was from?" Yuri inquired.

"I...err, wasn't really paying attention when he told me", Yuri laughed at this, "Ha ha. If you're so cool, then what does your name mean?" Danny said angrily.

"Light of God." Yuri said with a grin, looking straight through where Danny was flying invisibly.

Danny blinked a few times. "Jerk." He mumbled, only causing Yuri to laugh more. "So, where are we going?" Danny asked as they moved further and further from the scene of the crime.

"The lower districts, home sweet home to me. So hope you didn't bring your wallet." Yuri said as they passed down an alley.

"Don't worry. I don't have one." Danny replied, wondering what exactly he was following along with.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home." Yuri said as he stood in front of what looked like a motel that went out of business. The place would need to have a spring cleaning or two just to be considered a dump. But Danny was smart enough not to comment.

Yuri walked up to one of the doors and pulled out a key, sticking it into the door and turning it until there was a short click. The door opened and Danny found himself looking into a dark room with two pairs of eyes peering back at them. "YURI!" Two little girls screamed as they jumped at the man, hugging onto his waist.

"Hey you two. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Yuri said, reaching down and ruffling the two's hair.

Danny found himself looking down at two faunus children. The older one was looked like she was about ten or eleven years old, with shoulder length bright pink hair and pink eyes, two floppy dog ears that covered her more human ones.

The second girl was around seven years old, her hair was only slightly shower and a reddish brown with darker brown eyes that still seemed to capture a lot of light. A long cat's tail flicking back and forth behind her.

These scene was... cute... Though the thing that really got to Danny, was when he noticed the little girls' auras. They were strong. Stronger than most of the students at Beacon without dust.

"It couldn't be helped, they were both so worried about you. They refused to go to bed." A woman's voice said came from further in the room, and from around a corner a third person came in. She was a young woman, probably around eighteen, with a mature body that nearly left Danny blushing. Her long purple hair was tied up in a bun with some chopsticks and she walked with a sort of elegance that would have left Weiss too embarrassed to speak. It wasn't until Danny lost the fight to not look at her hips that he saw the wolf's tail swaying steadily behind her. Her smile was gentle, but it did hold some worry.

"Come now, I always make it back." Yuri said before turning and closing the door behind him. "Now, everyone be good. We have a guest with us." Yuri said before clapping Danny on the back, making him lose his focus on his invisibility so that he appeared out of thin air. The two kids jumped in surprise, but the older faunus seemed unsurprising, as if she could sense that Danny was there all along. "Everyone, meet Amarok."

"Um... hi." Danny said awkwardly as the light radiating off of him brightened up the room.

The smaller girl frowned as she looked him up and down. "You don't look very strong." She said in the blunt manner that only children her age could have.

"Rita!" The pink haired girl said, flushing in embarrassment at what the brown haired girl said. The young woman laughed a little.

"Well, not all people look that strong on the inside" Danny said with a sigh.

"Be nice, young lady." Yuri said, a humourous undertone to his words, "What is your real name? If you don't mind me asking"

Danny considered it for a second. It wasn't like Yuri was going to be tracking him down...or at least he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would. "Phantom. My real name is Phantom."

Yuri let out a whistle. "You should have just stick with that name. Punchy and memorable." He said before putting a hand on the brown haired girl's head.

"This little girl is Rita. She's a little blunt, but clever as they come." Then he placed his second hand on the pink haired girl's head. "And this little princess is Estelle. She's a little shy, but she's a good girl." He said as Estelle tried to both bow and slide behind Yuri's leg at the same time. "And finally, my wife, Judith." Yuri said, taking the woman's hand and pulling her in for a kiss on the lips.

Danny just blinked, his brain trying to process it all. They were seventeen or eighteen... and they were married...with two kids...huh. Marriage laws must have been different in this world... or maybe they were not really married and just an unofficial thing. The kids were clearly adopted.

"Ew..." Rita said in the childish manner of a little girl seeing her parents kissing. Covering her eyes and pretending it wasn't happening. Though Estelle watched the whole thing with a blush on her face.

"Welcome home dear." Judith said with a smile before leaning down and lifting up Rita into her arms. "Alright you two. Time for bed." She said. The girls tried to resist, even though they were clearly tired. "Yuri came home now, we had an agreement. You would both go to sleep right after he got back. Besides, he must be very busy right now." Judith said as she lead the girls out to a side room through a smashed open connecting door to the motel room next door.

"So...your wife?" Danny said, still surprised.

"And partner in crime. Married for three years. Though our parents never exactly gave their blessings." Yuri said before turning back to Danny. "Now as much as I would love to talk about my family life with you, we have more important matters that are probably of more interest to you." Yuri said before gesturing to a table with four chairs around it.

"First off, why I was at that robbery. Well, I assume you know about the string of robberies around the city. Well one of the targets was the monthly dust supplies that go to the lower district." Yuri said as he sat down in his chair.

"Oh..." Danny said, clearly not getting it.

"As you probably know, everything runs on dust. Our lights, our running water, our cooking, everything. So when we suddenly lose a months supply of it, things get bad." Yuri said sitting back. "We as a community have to pay taxes and such in order to get that monthly supply from the government. But even though it was stolen, those blood suckers up top aren't about to cough up another one. They say that since one of our own was probably the one who stole it, they shouldn't have to give us anything. Typical really, they don't feel like they should have to help us. Like we aren't even part of their city. The police bots don't even come down to the lower districts unless something big happened to someone in one of the upper ones."

"Right after it happened, the Don, the leader of the Guilds, one of the three main factions in the lower districts took action. He confiscated all the dust in the lower districts and put into effect a forced rationing. Taking away comforts like lights and warm water so that we can keep enough power going to the agriculture and hospitals, and other vital places." Yuri said.

"So, you are trying to find out where they took the dust they stole from everyone and get it back?" Danny asked, still trying to get his mind around the situation. "How long will you last on the amount of dust that you currently have down here?"

"In theory, long enough. The rationing was designed to last us until the next month, but there is a problem." Yuri said shaking his head. "Another one of the factions down here, calling themselves the League, they are accusing the Don of stealing the dust himself so that he would have an excuse to grab more power."

"Only an idiot would believe that the Don would do something so dishonorable." Judith said as she entered the room again and sat down with the two of them. "Though when people are scared, they don't think clearly."

"These accusations made the Guilds made. They started accusing the League of having stolen the dust, since the League has had a history of stealing things." Yuri said shaking his head. "And now were are at the edge of an all out gang war if we can't solve this energy crisis, and fast. Which leads us to right here and right now." Yuri leaned forward to look at Danny. "I'm going to be blunt. The reason I showed you where I live, and have talked to you about all this, is because I don't exactly have a choice. We need that dust to avoid senseless death down here, and in order to get it, we need to go to those storage houses tonight and get it back ourselves. The thing is, it will be heavily guarded, more people than was at that one robbery, and like I already said, 'We have no dust'. My weapon is completely dry. The rationing was absolute. Not even the Don's best men were let to keep a single bullet."

"So... you just want a power house you can send in there to get the job done for you?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Judith and I will help as much as we can, but... Yeah, pretty much." Yuri admitted with a short shrug.

"Alright, on one condition." Danny said sitting up.

"Name it." Judith said.

"You tell me your life's story once all this is over. You've got me curious." Danny said, thinking about the unnatural aura that came from the two little girls, and Yuri's clear as day combat training.

"Help us put an end to this, I will tell you anything you want to know." Yuri said with a sigh of relief.

 **((A/N: Done! Frickin' finally. Now onto the next chapter after I do my H/W. Joy))**


	12. Power Trio 4 - Chpt 3

…

 **Not As Grimm**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Yay! I finally got around to finishing this Power Trio. I hope you like The Raven And The Wolverine ((TRATW, pronounced 'trat-wu-)), it was just a little piece of creative procrastinating, but I will be continuing it.**

 **Anyhoo! To the story-mobile!**

* * *

Ozpin was not a man who enjoyed barriers. So when people put up a stop sign saying that he was not allowed to participate in something because it was 'not in his jurisdiction', he got very, very annoyed. He had been an instructor long enough to know that nothing made people want to do something more than being told that they aren't allowed.

Right know he was being denied the right to investigate one certain robbery in the lower district involve a fair sum of dust that was stolen from the local community. It was on the grounds of not enough evidence surrounding the attack, and not enough men to be put on the case because of the upcoming festival pulling away all the manpower. And besides, it was probably just connected to the larger string of dust thefts that had accrued. Three perfectly valid excuses, but just like the student who failed to do his homework's excuses, they were all bullshit.

Something was up, Ozpin just knew it. But with the council already riding his ass he couldn't exactly openly walk down there himself and start sorting things out. Even suggesting a conversation with the lower city's 'big three' would be met with complete rejection.

The government refused to recognize or negotiate with the gangs that ran the lower districts, keeping a sort of law and order of their own to prevent total chaos from reigning down in the slum. But without the assistance of one of those groups, it was next to impossible to get anything out of the dark side of the city without taking a page from Yang's book and just going down there yourself, cracking some heads until they tell you what you want to know.

Even so, Ozpin had to try something to help those people. So he called up the only person he could. Hopefully the man would be sober enough to get things done. After all, no one could blame Ozpin for the drunken affairs of one old crow. And with any luck, this could lead them closer to their true enemy.

* * *

Three shadows moved about the storage building 5G, looking all over the outside, taking note of all entrances and exits, as well as the guards. "If the hired muscle is anything to judge by, we must be in the right place." Judith said, her bright eyes flashing underneath her dark hood. She was dressed in a heavy overcoat, just like the one Yuri wore, with a large black lance strapped to her back.

"Alright. Phantom, you have a faunus's night vision, right?" Yuri asked Danny as they settled down behind some crates near the main entrance. They had discussed using the back entrances, but decided against since they didn't know if there were traps there. The front one might be guarded, but they aren't going to put land mines underneath there own feet as they walked in.

"Yeah, I do." Danny said, wondering what else he could do now that he was a faunas **((faunas? I'm trying, people))**

"Then we will cut the wires leading into the storage facility. The three of us won't be hampered by the darkness. Hopefully that will give us a better fighting chance." Yuri said as he planned out the attack. With his light semblance, Yuri could both produce flashed like bombs as long as he could get a spark doing, and see clearly in even the darkest of places. His night vision was even better than a faunus's, if the boy's bragging was to be believed. "Phantom, you will move through the wall over on the north east edge of the building and blast the guards on the front door. Once they are gone, Judith and I will storm in ourselves and we will hopefully overwhelm them. If things go south I'll set off a flash and well will pull out and pick off any scouting parties they send out after us."

"Got it." Danny said with a nodded. Part of him wondered why Yuri was so good at this kind of thing. Scouting the area, coming up with a battle plan, marking priority targets and setting up a plan B. He was no rookie.

"You'll go in as soon as the lights are out. So make sure you do something about the glowing." Yuri said, frowning at Danny's glowing body.

"I'll try." Danny said before lowering down his aura as far as he could without slipping out of his transformation. It would be too dangerous for him to use his full strength in that warehouse anyways. Not with so much Dust around. One mistake on his part, and suddenly they would be in the middle of a very very big crater. He wasn't even sure if it would be safe to use his ice powers, or if that would still set the dust off.

Luckily that was a two sided coin, and the thugs would all be limited to melee combat if they didn't want to die from a misfire hitting one of the dust crates.

"Be careful Phantom. We don't need to take any unnecessary risks." Judith said before Danny nodded and faded out of sight. Once they felt like he was really gone Judith spoke again. "You haven't been honest with him."

"Yeah... I know." Yuri said shifting a bit as he got in range of cutting the power lines. "There will be a time for honesty, but now isn't it. We needed some extra firepower, and he's got some to spare."

"Is that why you didn't go to Don. Because you thought he wouldn't approve?" Judith asked, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"The old goat is stubborn. You know as well as I do that he would never look for an easy way out of his problems... besides, he needs to remain blameless in all of this." Yuri said before bringing down his blade over the wires, leaving the building in pitch darkness. "I am the dark, so these sins are mine to bare."

As the first sounds of combat escaped the warehouse the couple started to move. "You won't ever have to bare it alone." Judith swore as she moved along behind him.

* * *

The moment the lights were down, Danny slide through the wall and into the storage. His eyes adjusted instantly. All of the thugs were caught in the confusion of the moment, three dozen of them, each with heavy melee weapons. Looks like there boss didn't want to risk them being stupid around the dust.

Lifting up one hand, he took careful aim at the guards right next to the door, is fighter glowing bright green in the dark before a ray of brilliant green light flew from his finger, hitting one of them in the head. He repeated the process two more times before some of the thug found him, following the green light back to Danny in his corner.

A man in a dark suit swinging what Danny could only describe as a massive fuck off ax, came at Danny, swinging his blade in a fashion that would have taken Danny's arm clean off is he hadn't dropped it and jumped back. The floor cracked and small sparks flew when the blade hit the ground.

The blow had been a heavy one, Danny could feel the large amount of aura, amplified by dust inside the weapon strengthening the hit to the level of a weaker ghost. These guys might not have been that tough, but they were still several leagues above the random Johnnys that they sent to rob the dust stores.

As Danny raised his own aura a little, getting ready to fight, every eye in the room snapped to his body, sensing his presence. Two men wielding swords joined the one holding the ax and moved towards Danny, preparing to attack.

Their strikes were surprisingly accurate and fast as they drove the unarmed Danny even further into his corner. The ghost boy throw up one of his shields, but the shiny green glass didn't even stop a single attack as a sword slashed through it as if it was simple bread. If he could use more of his aura without risking disturbing all of the dust in the room, he could easily just throw up a shield strong enough to hold them back all day, but without knowing the limits of what he was allowed to use, he couldn't risk it.

As a sword swing came close to his right he stumbled left, bumping into one of the crates, and his left hand brushed up against something metal that was lying on top of it. Reacting on instinct, his fingers curled around the piece of metal and pumped it with aura as he swung it around to deflect a overhand swing from the ax wielder.

The crowbar burst into green flames as Danny's aura filled it and it easily deflected the ax. Moving in, Danny punched the ax wielder in the stomach finally managing to bring down one bad guy. "One down... a lot more to do." Danny mumbled, looking up and wishing he could just blast everyone down.

Wind swept through the room as the front door was knocked off its hinges and Yuri and Judith rushed into the room. Danny had to remember to keep his eyes on his own enemy as the two went to work of their own opponents. They lacked the same amount of strength the thugs had without dust, but they made up for it by being almost completely undetectable by just their aura. Their blows finding weak points where Danny had to struggle to get a hit through peoples guards.

Judith had jumped up into the air and was performing surprising acrobatics while swinging around her lance, wind seeming to spin around the weapon, driving it forward with increased speed.

Yuri talking down enemies with faints and sweep attacks, filling his sheath with what little aura he could generate without dust so that the thugs would go after the sheath, taking advantage of the enemies attempts to get around their own blindness.

All in all, Danny served more as a distraction rather than being the one to take out most of the bad guys. Since he was giving off more aura than anyone else, he was the clear target while Yuri and Judith simply swept through the room uncontested, knocking out distracted guards as they went.

"You knew they would target me, didn't you?" Danny said, more than a little annoyed as they took away all of the thugs' weapons and loaded them into one of the emptied crates before sealing them inside.

"You did your job well." Judith said, her voice sounding more cheerful than Danny would like as she reached out and rubbed him behind the furry ears on top of his head.

At that moment, Danny's entire body felt paralyzed and he had to fight and twitching erg to thump his leg against the ground. Damn that felt good. "Stop that." Danny said in a flustered voice, knocking her hand away.

"Oh, are you embarrassed?" Judith teased him as Danny blushed heavily.

"If you two are done, I'd like some help over here." Yuri said as he dug through a pile of papers that littered the only table in the room. "We need to find some kind of record of they organized this..."

He was cut off when another aura could be felt in the room. One much stronger than the other guards. He's hand shot towards sword, bringing it out as he jumped a little further from the source of the energy.

Danny's eyes also focused on the newcomer and he was surprised by what he saw. It was... a young girl. Probably around sixteen though he couldn't be certain. She wasn't very tall, not even Danny's own height, and that was in high heels that had to add at least four or five inches. She was dressed in a rather frilly outfit that looked really childish with a lot of pink and white with black bottoms. Half of her hair was bubble gum pink while the other half was a very ordinary brown, and she was spinning a parasol umbrella behind her head.

"Um... are we supposed to fight that?" Danny mumbled to Yuri, but the older boy looked dead serious.

"Listen lady, we already took out the rest of your friends. So how about you just turn around, and walk on out of here." Yuri said, throwing his voice off the walls in an attempt to mask his position. But the girl looked straight at him, one of her eyes was bright pink, and the other was a dark brown, just like with her hair. She didn't say anything, just stood there with a smile.

"You think she's a mime?" Danny said, a little put off by the silents.

"What's a mime?" Judith asked.

"Well at least those don't exist in this world." Danny said with a sigh.

But then the girl rushed them. Yuri was closest and moved to intercept, trying to swing out with the flat of his sword as she approach. But the strange girl swung her umbrella around, knocking the blade aside before she sidestepped the thrust of Yuri's sheath.

Folding in the parasol, she swung it around, catching Yuri in the chin before bringing the bottom of it hard into his stomach and then kicking him aside.

"Yuri!" Judith shouted, charging the girl, but the thrust of her lance was blocked on the point of the the folded umbrella. The entire scene looked unreal as Judith's attempts to push forward there being stopped by the parasol wielding child.

Danny tried to rush forward to help, but the little girl knocked Judith's weapon aside with ease, grabbing the taller girl and throwing her to the ground with enough forwards to leave Judith gasping in pain. Without enough dust to amplify there aura, hits to their bodies like that could easily be fatal.

Then the girl turned towards Danny. The Phantom swung the crowbar around, trying to get a clean blow, but the girl evaded every single hit, hardly moving as she leaned to the side, letting the blow pass by her. After a few seconds she spun her parasol around, opening it in such a way that it hit Danny's hand, knocking it to the side before she drove the thing forward, pushing Danny off balance.

The umbrella folded in again and the girl jumped up, one of her six inch heels dug down into Danny's shoulder before she did a sort of bicycle kick into his face, knocking him off his feet to fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Danny started to push himself up again, looking straight to the girl who was sitting on the edge of one of the crates, spinner her parasol around and looking at Danny with the expression of a cat that was playing with its food.

She was... toying with them. Danny felt himself grit his teeth. "You..." He literally growled. His aura started to grow as he got angry. The girl's smile turned to a look of surprise as green wisps of highly condensed aura started to circle around Danny's body. "You want to see what I can do?"

Danny had pushed himself to his feet, tunnel vision making him forget about everything but the girl until Yuri shouted from his position on the ground. "Stop it! You'll kill us all!"

Danny snapped out of it as he heard some dust that was on a nearby table humm

ing. His aura starting to affect it. He quickly brought down his aura again, cursing himself for his stupidity as he looked to the little girl again.

The multicolor girl had a grin on her face again, but now it was the look of a child that had seen something wonderful. She took her umbrella in both hands and started to draw a blade out of it. Her eyes had turned white as her blade was pulled out.

She still didn't speak, but her lips moved forming the words she wanted to say.

"Show it to me."


End file.
